


Sleeping in My T-Shirt

by trifoliumbaby



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Bottom Lena Luthor, Butch/Femme, F/F, Suburbia AU, SuperCorp, Top Kara Danvers, ill add more tags when we get to sexy chapters, soccer coach kara, the sex is... Like That, well y'all know me so obviously, when i say butch top and femme bottom i mean that in every sense of those words, wine mom lena
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-25
Updated: 2018-11-13
Packaged: 2019-03-09 06:45:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 32,066
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13475919
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/trifoliumbaby/pseuds/trifoliumbaby
Summary: This is a suburbia au in which Lena Luthor is a wine mom who doesn't even have a kid, Kara Danvers is a soccer coach for a team called the Supergirls, Sam Arias is Lena's best and only friend, and Lena is an absolutely useless disaster bottom of a lesbian but she's trying her best.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hello babes, I'm really excited for this fic and I think it's going to be a fun time. My girlfriend definitely helped with/inspired some of Kara's traits and dialogue, so she deserves some credit for that and I really hope you enjoy what's come of it so far !!! xo

Suburban Southern California was, fortunately for Lena Luthor, much like how it was portrayed on television. Gorgeous weather, palm trees for miles, aesthetically pleasant housing, classy restaurants and decent proximity to beaches and luxury shopping - there wasn’t anything she disliked. She was definitely a fan of having her own driveway and two car garage, always feeling a jolt of terror at the idea of parking her Louboutin-red Tesla next to a meter in downtown National City and opting for calling a driver (or a personal shopper) when she needed to run fashion related errands or had a craving for her favorite vegan sushi. She had her own pool so she could swim and sip Bloody Mary’s on Sunday mornings, a hiking trail a few blocks away for when her best friend Sam could tempt her to go for ‘real exercise’ (as opposed to yoga, which Lena found to be very legitimate physical activity), and of course the privacy and comfort that a large home all for herself and her cat could offer.

Having a vibrant social life was never really something that Lena cared about. She liked to spend time with Sam and her daughter Ruby, but other than that she was completely content with doing things by herself. She’d grown up in the same town with the same people, suffering through pretentious parties that her parents hosted and graduating high school with the same spoiled kids she’d studied with since she started kindergarten, and the energy she had for forced interactions and shallow bragging competitions diminished throughout the years until she craved solitude. That wasn’t to say that her tastes necessarily changed; she still liked fancy brunches, still enjoyed expensive handbags, still wouldn’t be caught dead in a Walmart… but she didn’t necessarily _care_ what other people did. She was kind and gracious, she donated to charities, she tipped well, and she made an effort to read up on social issues outside of her idyllic bubble of privilege. She liked to think she was a good person despite her penchant for pricey champagne and designer shoes.

♡

“What time do I have to be there?” Lena asked, clad in silky pajamas and sipping coffee from a ‘Cat Mom’ mug. She had already put herself in ‘quiet day at home online shopping’ mode before her best friend called to make sure she didn’t forget about the soccer game she had definitely forgotten about.

“Ten,” Sam replied, clearly a bit irritated. Her tone wasn’t completely unwarranted seeing as she’d reminded Lena at least four separate times, but she still pouted briefly before responding.

“Okay, I can definitely make it,” Lena said, setting her coffee down scurrying around the kitchen in search of the ingredients for a Bloody Mary. She loved Ruby dearly and she tried to show up to at least half of her games, but kids soccer wasn’t necessarily the most thrilling. Plus, bringing a drink along was kind of her thing no matter the occasion. “It’s the last game, right?”

“Yeah,” Sam said, trying to usher Ruby into her cleats. “There’s a pizza thing after if you want to come, you can finally talk to Ruby’s coach,” she continued, smirking slightly.

Lena felt herself blush, leaning against the counter and nibbling her bottom lip. “I have no idea why you think I want to talk to the coach,” she said, rolling her eyes.

“If you just want to continue openly staring at her forever go right ahead, but I really think you should at least say ‘hi’. She seems pretty single to me…”

“Fine, fine, I’ll say hi,” Lena said, setting her phone down and putting it on speaker so she could make her drink.

“If you’re late to the game because you’re bartending I’ll kick your ass,” Sam said, earning a corrective ‘ _Mom!_ ’ from Ruby. “I’ll kick your _butt_.”

“I still have to get dressed! I’ll be fast,” Lena said, pouring a generous amount of vodka into a reusable Starbucks cup. “See you guys soon!”

After they hung up Lena finished fixing her drink and dashed to her room, glancing at her bedside clock before throwing her closet doors open. The soccer field was only five minutes away but it was already 9:40 _and_ she had to wear something flattering in case she actually got the courage to talk to Ruby’s incredibly attractive soccer coach. She agonized over two different colors of culottes before selecting the black pair, a striped blouse, and a pair of wedges since pumps were not compatible with the turf of the field. Her hair was a bit of a problem but she didn’t have time to fix it properly, opting for a few combs through and a floppy sun hat before hastily applying mascara, lipstick, and a spritz of Chanel no. 5. By 9:46 she was pulling out of her driveway armed with huge sunglasses, her favorite Birkin, and a Bloody Mary.

“They’re running a little behind, the game before theirs got pretty crazy,” Sam said as Lena approached, greeting her with a hug and raising a knowing eyebrow at Lena’s cup.

“Perfect,” Lena said, finding Ruby on the field and giving her a wave before taking a sip of her Bloody Mary. Her eyes soon wandered over to the team’s coach, taking in her messy bun, her toned arms, her strong legs… Her sunglasses came in handy on days like these. She could shamelessly check out the cheerful soccer goddess with no qualms, which was usually her approach with women she found attractive. She wasn’t necessarily shy, she just didn’t like making first moves or going out with the intention of charming her way to a hookup. She hadn’t dated in ages, hadn’t gotten laid in even longer, and unfortunately the extent of her current love life was a combination of downloading and deleting Tinder on a weekly basis and checking out the hot butch coach of the Supergirls.

“Ruby told me that coach Danvers isn’t married,” Sam said, noticing Lena’s staring despite the sunglasses. “She really is a great spy, I bet she’d slip her your number if you asked,” she continued, nudging Lena’s shoulder with a grin.

“I would rather die than get your child to play wingman for me,” Lena said with a laugh, taking a long sip from her drink. “I mean, I do appreciate the information, but I already agreed to say hi to her at the… what is it? A pizza thing?”

“Yeah, we’re all going to that pizza place near Whole Foods whether they win or not,” Sam said, nodding. “I think there are trophies involved, maybe a cake.”

“I would have worn something nicer if I knew it was an awards ceremony,” Lena said, frowning slightly at her outfit.

“Lena, it’s pizza. You look great.”

They ended up sitting down in the folding chairs Sam had brought, chatting and cheering for Ruby each time she was vaguely close to the ball. Lena tried her best to at least focus somewhat on what was going on, but she found herself practically drooling over the coach, coach Danvers as she’d just learned, every thirty seconds. She drained her Bloody Mary a bit too fast, more than slightly buzzed by half time and definitely feeling more confident about flirting after the game.

“Do you think she’s even into femmes?” she asked once the ball was in motion again, pushing her glasses down her nose and lifting an eyebrow in the blonde’s general direction.

“I’d be shocked if she’s not, I mean… I don’t know. I get the feeling you’re her type,” Sam said, tilting her head thoughtfully. “But then again, you thought that you were that waitress’ type and she wasn’t even gay, so-”

“We don’t need to talk about that,” Lena interrupted, laughing. “That’s why I’m just going to introduce myself and see what happens.”

“Fair enough. I mean, I would be genuinely shocked if a woman that built who drives all the way here from wherever she lives in an absolutely ridiculous truck covered in stickers to coach soccer wasn’t into women of _some_ sort.”

“She drives a truck?” Lena asked, her heart beating a bit faster. She hadn’t realized how much she missed actually being around butch women rather than just staring at them longingly.

“Of course she drives a truck!”

“I bet it smells like Old Spice,” Lena mused.

“God, you’re a disaster.”

♡

Lena reapplied her lipstick in the parking lot in front of the pizza place, checking her reflection and opening her glove compartment to find her backup makeup kit so she could fix up her eyebrows a bit before opening her door. She ditched her hat as she got out and combed her fingers through her hair, checking her teeth in the reflection of her phone while she made he way through the lot. She decided to text Sam before walking in just to be safe, hovering to the side of the doorway as she typed.

 

_Is she in there already?_

_Not yet_

_Lena you’re a middle schooler_

_Just come inside!!!_

 

Before Lena had a chance to respond, a voice startled her so badly she almost dropped her phone.

“Let me get that for you.” A tanned arm reached to open the door, holding it aside so Lena could pass.

“Oh, thanks,” Lena said, a bit flustered as she looked up at the woman once they were inside. “You’re coach Danvers,” she stated bluntly, cheeks pink as she removed her sunglasses.

“You can just call me Kara,” she answered with an amused laugh. “It’s good to finally meet you, it’s so wonderful that Ruby has such a great support system at home. Some of these kids don’t even have _one_ parent show up at games.”

Lena furrowed her brows for a moment before Sam approached them, Ruby already seated at a table chatting with her teammates about the game.

“Ms. Arias! I was just introducing myself to-”

“Lena. Luthor, Lena Luthor.” _Smooth._

“Oh! Like the hotels,” Kara said, raising her eyebrows.

“Yeah,” Lena said, laughing nervously. It was always a little awkward when people recognized her family’s name, especially due to controversy that surrounded her brother Lex and the way he sought to ‘improve’ the luxury hotel chain once he took over. She never really wanted to get involved in the business, and the fact that she was a lesbian and would rather drink bleach than vote republican made it easy for her mother to edge her out of all family business discussions so she could live out her days as an outcast heiress in suburbia. It wasn’t the worst deal, really. She’d rather be lonely than part of a family who denounced her favorite parts of herself.

“Well,” Kara said, addressing Sam as well as Lena. “I was just telling your-” She glanced down at both of their hands, then smiled brightly, “-partner that it’s lovely to finally chat!”

Sam let out a surprised laugh, watching as Kara frowned slightly in confusion and Lena turned redder than she already was.

“We’re not-”

“She’s not my-”

“Oh my god, I am so sorry, I really shouldn’t have assumed-”

Lena wanted to die. This whole time, every single game she’d gone to, Kara was under the impression that she and Sam were Ruby’s parents. That would explain the odd comment earlier and the keen kindness and appreciation of Lena’s presence at the field, seeing as the woman had thought she’d found a whole entire lesbian couple to hang out with and befriend. Kara was still rambling, doing unnecessary damage control while Lena tried to form a coherent thought that wasn’t one of humiliation.

“I mean, it’s 2018, you can be straight and co-parent, you can… like, do whatever you want, you know? That was so inappropriate, god, I really am sorry.”

“I’m not… I’m a lesbian, I’m just not a lesbian with her,” Lena said, stringing together the least eloquent words she’d said all week. “Best friends,” she added.

“Right,” Sam confirmed. “Not currently lesbianing together.”

Kara opened and closed her mouth a few times, then laughed and clapped a hand to her forehead. “Okay, wow. I’m not completely insane, then.”

Lena let out a laugh as well, glad they were moving towards the point of the conversation where it was more funny than awkward. “No, no, you’re fine. Good eye,” she said, smirking a bit.

“I mean…” Kara looked Lena up and down, then shrugged. “I was getting a vibe but then I thought I might just be hopeful.”

Sam caught Lena’s eye and grinned, giving her shoulder a squeeze before going over to help some of the other parents set up the trophies in rows on a table.

“Oh? So you would have chatted me up even if I _was_ with Sam?” Lena asked playfully, tilting her head.

“Who said I was chatting you up?” Kara countered, her posture sturdier now, arms crossing over her chest.

Lena felt her heartbeat pick up, eyes flicking to Kara’s biceps, then to her neck _(what a neck)_ before meeting her gaze again. “I was getting a vibe,” she quipped in Kara’s words, tucking a strand of hair behind her ear with a smile.

“Cute,” Kara murmured under hear breath, catching her lip with her teeth briefly before looking over at the trophies and the girls from the team eagerly sipping celebratory sodas while they waited for pizza. “Listen...I should go do the trophy thing and I’m sort of starving, but I’d like to catch you again before this wraps up,” she said, and Lena really had no choice but to indulge her. Admittedly she didn’t really want to have a choice in the first place, but having Kara’s eyes on her and hearing the sincerity in her voice, the confidence in her request to see her again before she left… She didn’t stand a chance.

“Sure,” Lena said, nodding quickly. Kara touched her lower back briefly before she walked off, rendering her immobile for a moment before she hurried over to sit beside Sam so they could watch the girls receive their trophies and certificates. They cheered loud enough to embarrass Ruby when she was recognized as best goalie, earning an eye roll from her and a huge grin from Kara. The cake had blue frosting and a Supergirl figurine next to a little plastic ball, and Lena thought it looked inedible and tacky but also very charming. She watched with amazement as Kara put away at least six slices of pizza and two slices of cake, followed them with a large Mountain Dew, and then went back for another slice, then let her mind wander in the direction of just how much exercise the woman must do to maintain her body while eating like a fourteen year old boy. After the food portion of the event she took photos of Ruby and Sam, then Ruby and Kara, then had Kara take one of the three of them.

“Great family photo,” Kara joked, laughing as Lena sighed.

“You’re going to have to stop saying things like that or I’ll feel guilty for wanting your number,” Lena said, a smug smile on her face as Kara raised her eyebrows. She was out of practice, but that didn’t mean she’d lost _all_ her tricks. There was a difference between making moves and getting others to make moves on her, and the latter was always her favorite way to go.

Ruby made a gagging motion at Lena, but she couldn’t completely hide her smile. Sam shot her a look, but she just shrugged. “What? I’ve never seen Lena flirt before. It’s gross.”

Kara raised her eyebrows and tried to swallow her laughter, waving goodbye as Sam tugged Ruby out of the restaurant while mouthing a dramatic ‘sorry’ at Lena. “She’s funny,” she said once they were gone, leaning back against the table behind her.

“Yeah, just a little too honest,” Lena agreed, a blush returning to her cheeks once she noticed the way Kara was eyeing her. There was something about a woman clearly demonstrating attraction that was unfamiliar even for someone who’d liked girls her entire life. Being taught that liking other women was dirty, or that butches were predatory, or that lesbians had to court each other in secret really did shape most of her dating life, and that fact made being checked out in a pizza parlor by a soccer coach with blue frosting on her cheek surprisingly incredible.

“So, will you text me if I put my number in or are you going to be shy?” Kara asked once she was done looking Lena over, still holding her phone.

Lena shrugged coyly, fidgeting with the strap on her handbag. “Depends…” she offered, watching as Kara grinned and dialed her own number to call herself from Lena’s phone before handing it back. Clever.

“That’s what I figured. I’ll text _you_ ,” Kara said, clearly pleased with herself.

“I’ll look forward to it,” Lena murmured, already anticipating spending a night in drinking wine and waiting for her phone to chime.

“I should probably get going, traffic gets bad soon…”

“Yeah, I have to go too. My baby’s waiting at home,” Lena said, fishing her sunglasses out of her bag.

“Is that right?” Kara asked, picking her soccer bag up off of the floor beside the table.

“Yeah, my cat. Prosecco,” Lena said with a nod, sighing happily. “Lovely girl.”

“Prosecco,” Kara repeated, shaking her head lightly. “You really are something, Lena Luthor.”

“You’re something too, Kara Danvers.”

♡

Lena was giddy for the whole drive home, deciding upon arrival that she’d draw herself a bath once she’d had a glass or two of wine and try to relax as she waited for a text. Kara had mentioned traffic, implying she lived closer to the city, so she really shouldn’t get her hopes up for at least an hour, but maybe Kara meant traffic as in suburban traffic (getting stuck at a light for five minutes) which could put her at something more in the realm of half an hour. She’d genuinely considered asking where she lived so that she could pull up the area on maps and reduce her anxiety, but that seemed a little over the top and she figured Kara really did want to keep chatting with her.

After opening a bottle of wine for herself and a bottle of water for Prosecco, she curled up on the couch with her glass and texted Sam.

 

_what do I do if Kara doesn’t like me???_

_Not in like a 6th grader crush way but like_

_What if she doesnt want anything serious because of my family_

 

Lena sighed, taking a long sip of wine and running a hand back through her hair. It almost felt silly to worry about any kind of seriousness after talking to someone attractive a single time, but preparing for the worst was sort of in her nature and she didn’t want to get too attached just because they seemed to have chemistry based off of one interaction.

 

_do you have wine?_

_its 5:30_

_so yes_

_obviously._

_take a big sip_

_and R E L A X_

_you deserve this, lena._

_I just dont want to get invested_

_try to let yourself do something fun that involves another person_

_even if that’s just banging my kid’s soccer coach one time!!_

_:/_

_I dont know how to do this_

_also I dont want to bang one time!_

_then give her the benefit of the doubt here_

_if she was turned off by your name she wouldn’t have ur #_

_youve got this_

_sorry im like this_

_love you, s_

_love you, l_

 

Lena took a deep breath, downing the rest of her glass before pouring another. Flip flopping between excitement and fear was better than nothing at all, at least it gave her something to occupy her mind with. She brought her wine into the master bath, scurrying back out to grab her phone after turning on the water. She played a relaxing playlist from her Spotify and undressed, setting her phone carefully next to the tub before plugging the drain and eventually slipping into the hot water with a sigh. She tried to sip her wine slowly, but slow by her standard still had her half way through the bottle by the time her phone finally chimed with a notification.

 

_sorry it took me so long to text you, there was traffic and I was in a rush to get home and kept trying to use the faster route google maps told me was available but then it just kept making the drive longer and when I went to text you I realized I didn’t have anything clever to say because I used my allotted number of smooth lines for the day so I spent an additional five minutes trying to figure out a cute and clever conversation starter and then deleting and retyping this text_

_so_

_I’m just gonna go ahead and send this one now_

_hi_

_this is kara btw_

_danvers_

_ruby’s soccer coach_ _!!_

 

Lena had scrambled to dry her hand so she could pick up her phone, reading and rereading Kara’s messages and genuinely unsure of how to respond. Of course she had to be dorky and hilarious as well as strikingly confident and unnaturally hot, it would have been too easy for Lena to distance herself if she was _just_ sexy and cool. She grinned, shaking her head and letting her thumb hover over her keyboard as she plotted her reply.

 

_hey kara danvers, ruby’s soccer coach_

_i was starting to think you’d already found another marriage to destroy ;)_

 

Lena squinted after hitting send, not remembering whether or not Buzzfeed was pro or anti winky face these days. Kara seemed like someone who might call her out for bad smiley usage, but then again she had sent a paragraph of rambling a minute before.

 

_funny girl_

_you really have no faith in my morals, huh?_

 

Another glass of wine was poured and half-gulped during contemplation of Lena’s next text.

 

_do you really need to worry about morals with a body like that?_

_you’re much bolder over text_

_not that i mind it_

_to be fair we were in a pizza parlor with children_

_i also may or may not be a little bit drunk_

_so.... if we went somewhere with no children_

_and i bought you some drinks_

_would you talk like that to my face?_

 

Lena bit her lip, her cheeks hot. Sam had told her to have fun even if it didn’t turn into anything serious, and she’d be lying if she said the idea of hanging out with Kara in a more mature setting didn’t excite her.

 

_i guess we might have to find out_

  
  
  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you wanna talk suburbia hit me up on tumblr @chloeniccole ~ I hope you enjoyed the first chapter and I look forward to your reviews!


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Lena and Kara continue flirting, Lena struggles with the concept of 'casual', Kara is a gentleman as promised, and they have a nice little date.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello again ~ I don't know how often I'll be updating or how many chapters I plan on posting yet, but here's Ch 2! Let me know how you feel about the length and if you prefer shorter chapters like the first one or a bit longer like this. Enjoy xo

Lena took a deep breath after sending her text, feeling as flustered by the conversation as she would have when she was sixteen and could barely stand a girl looking at her for more than ten seconds. She watched the three dots that showed Kara typing appear and disappear on the screen a few times, taking a break from watching to have another sip of wine before focusing back on the screen. It made her feel good than Kara was agonizing over her words the same way she was; knowing someone that attractive and confident-seeming still fumbled over texting put her at ease. She always felt a bit foolish for having such a hard time navigating romantic situations, she’d been dating (though sparsely) since high school and now she was almost 25, but she knew it didn’t help that lesbians never get the step by step dating guide that straight girls got from the moment they could comprehend language. If there had been a Cosmo article titled “How to Talk to Butch Lesbians” she would have memorized it instead of having her flirting mistaken for awkward friendliness half the time. This time, though, she was secure in knowing at the very least her flirting was _very_ well-received.

 

_what time should I come get you tomorrow, then?_

_not to assume but you don’t really seem like the driving type ;)_

 

Lena grinned, making a mental note that using winky faces was still en vogue.

 

_any time you want to_

_I have nothing planned except yoga_

_and what about me gave it away?_

_is that a serious question?_

 

If she wasn’t so into the playful condescension Lena might have been a little offended, but the idea of being told about herself from Kara’s perspective made her stomach flutter.

 

_pretty girls with high heels and fancy bags don’t usually tend to be big on driving_

_in my experience at least_

_hm... I suppose that’s fair_

_don’t worry I don’t mind at all_

_I don’t really like other people driving anyway so it works out_

_I’ll come by at 9, just send your address_

_you might be too good to be true_

_1183 Monroe Court_

_thanks beautiful_

_and it’s just a control thing_

_plus a strong urge to make people’s lives easier_

_I can’t say I hate letting someone else take the wheel_

_you’re cute_

 

Lena couldn’t tell if Kara meant to convey some kind of dominant undertones with her texts, or if she’d picked up on Lena’s not very subtle admission that she was completely fine with letting her take over in more areas than just driving, but the way her heart was beating and the easiness of their back-and-forth made her feel pretty certain that the chemistry was real. Finding another gay woman already made her feel lucky, but finding a gay woman who liked control and being helpful? It might be too soon to be smitten, but she was definitely excited to explore those traits a bit further.

 

_I’m glad you think so_

_anyone who doesn’t is clearly missing something_

_you’re obviously stunning_

_but you’re very cute too_

_well I think you’re unfairly good looking_

_and very charming_

_if I wasn’t trying to be such a gentleman I’d have some other compliments_

_but we can save those for later_

The next glass of wine disappeared quickly as Lena tried to process Kara’s word choice, still amazed in the best way by how she had presented herself. She was funny, she was kind, she was hot, she was great with kids, she was a huge flirt, _and_ she was a gentleman. She was ticking off boxes left and right and she probably had no idea.

 

_you’re making me blush_

_you’re pretty when you blush_

_it’s easy to get you to_

_I can’t help it_

_I’m weak for women like you_

_mm, I’m your type?_

_to the point that I think this might be an elaborate prank_

_I promise it’s not_

_I really do want to take you out_

_what are you up to?_

_I really do want to go out with you_

 

Lena paused before answering her question, wondering how thirsty she’d seem if she answered that she was in the bath. To be fair, it was the truth, but it was still one of _those_ moves. Lesbians did move fast, but she didn’t know if she wanted to dive head first into overtly sexual texting and now she’d been thinking about it for long enough to make herself annoyed. Baths could be casual, and Kara did claim to be attempting gentlemanly behavior, so whatever comments came to mind would likely stay private for the time being. Plus, Sam would be disappointed in her if she decided to get shy all of a sudden.

 

_having some wine in the bath_

_haha_

_princess activities_

_what kind of wine?_

_r_ _osé_

_noted_

_I’m a beer gal myself_

_what about whiskey?_

_you think I like whiskey just because I’m butch?_

_you said I don’t seem like the driving type because I’m not_

_also I love whiskey!_

_hmmmm fair point_

_of course I like whiskey_

_we’ll have a fun night tomorrow_

_are you going to tell me where we’re going or is it a surprise?_

_it’s a surprise but I guarantee you’ve never been there_

_and you don’t need to wear anything fancy_

 

Lena pouted slightly only because she wouldn’t have the opportunity to bring out one of her nicer cocktail dresses; her ‘going out’ clothes didn’t get nearly as much use considering she tended to panic the second someone messaged her on Tinder and then never respond let alone leave her house for a date. Still, a few things came to mind to wear for a casual date that would hopefully encourage some of those compliments Kara had hinted at.

 

_telling me not to dress up usually leads to disappointment_

_but I’ll try my best_

_alright cutie_

_I’m gonna head off to bed, it’s been a long day_

_I hope you enjoy the rest of your wine_

_thanks (:_

_I can’t wait for tomorrow night_

_sleep well xo_

_me neither!_

_sweet dreams_

 

Lena let out a romance movie worthy sigh as she set her phone down, taking a moment to relax before carefully stepping out of the bath to dry off. She brought the remainder of her wine into her bedroom along with her phone, slipping under the covers in a long sleep shirt. She decided she wouldn’t give Sam the full run down until the morning, content to obsess over their texts, watch some T.V., and blush her way through the last glass of wine before Prosecco scurried in to curl up at the foot of the bed and they both drifted off.

 

♡

 

Sun peeked through Lena’s curtains in the morning, waking her early enough for her to take her time getting ready for yoga as she listened to her morning playlist. She was in a great mood, excited about her day and even more excited about the evening. She hummed as she fixed herself a light breakfast, half an avocado on a slice of toast and an orange, then filled up her water bottle before grabbing her mat and leaving for the yoga studio. It was close enough to walk, and after drinking a bottle of wine by herself the night before (which happened often) it felt good to get herself moving and have some fresh air.

She felt a bit distracted during class, wondering if Kara had texted her yet or if she was thinking about her or if she was as nervous and excited about tonight as herself. Afterwards she called Sam, speaking into the mic on her earbuds as she walked home.

“Tell me everything,” Sam said, clearly looking forward to the details of her best friend’s interaction with her kid’s soccer coach. “Unless it got super raunchy, then just give me the general idea.”

“Oh, shut up,” Lena said, grinning. “We talked at the end of the pizza thing and then texted later on,” she said, more energy in her pace as she started to think back over their conversation. “She’s… I don’t know, she’s just like a breath of fresh air. It’s like every fantasy I’ve ever had about a woman finally existing in real life.”

“Damn,” Sam said, clearly impressed.

“No, seriously. It’s like… I’ve always wanted to meet someone like her and to know what it’s like to actually talk to a woman who’s completely sure about who she is and how she likes her relationships. I think Kara’s like that,” she said, unable to keep from beaming as she spoke. “She’s not experimenting and she’s not unsure about what kind of women she’s into or how into women she is… It’s really hard to find that, especially around here.”

“Yeah, you’ve had some bad luck,” Sam agreed, sighing. “God, remember that girl who you slept with that wanted you to dominate her or whatever? And didn’t get it when you said that wasn’t your thing?”

“Yeah,” Lena said, stopping herself from groaning at the memory. “And then I found out she had a boyfriend and just thought all lesbians were wildly aggressive?”

Sam laughed, then composed herself. “I really am happy that you and Kara hit it off, I think she’s great just based on what I’ve seen and what I’ve heard from Ruby. Are you meeting up or anything?”

“Oh! Right,” Lena said, having gotten sidetracked by memories of dates gone wrong. “She’s taking me out for drinks tonight,” she continued with a smile. “She said to dress casually, when I get home I’m probably going to tear my closet apart for the rest of the day…”

“Did you tell her you aren’t capable of casual?” Sam asked, smirking.

“Of course,” Lena answered, laughing. “But I’m at least going to _try._ I could go shopping too, what’s a casual store? Neiman’s?”

“You’re like… not a real person, Lena. Don’t go shopping, just wear something that you’d wear to go pick up trash at the beach.”

Lena scrunched her nose, picking up her pace simply out of anxiety with regards to her clothing situation. “Comparing my date with Kara to a trash cleanup sounds a little rude,” she said, nibbling her lip in thought. “Jeans? Can I wear jeans and a blouse?”

“I guess. And no Loubs, wear… do you even own flat shoes?”

“I’ll wear a low wedge,” Lena mumbled, rolling her eyes.

“Text me a picture before you leave so I can tell you if you look stupid,” Sam said, her smile audible. “I’m excited for you, and if she doesn’t treat you right I’ll have Ruby key her truck.”

“Why does Ruby have to do your dirty work? Appalling,” Lena said, turning into her driveway. “I’m sure she’ll treat me just fine, she said she’s a gentleman.” She could barely get the words out without a blush creeping up her chest.

“Oooooh, so she really is your type,” Sam said, pleased with herself for encouraging their first interaction. “You’re going to have a great time, make sure you wear cute underwear.”

“I always wear cute underwear!” Lena reminded her, fumbling to unlock her front door before stepping inside. “I just got home so I’m going to have a shower, I’ll text you my outfit later on.”

“Okay, don’t freak out too much. But don’t have too many pre-drinks either, I know you do that when you’re nervous.”

Lena sighed. It was _almost_ annoying having a best friend who knew her so well. Almost. “I’ll be good, don’t worry. Talk to you later.”

“Bye!”

After the phone call Lena had a long shower, deciding to shave just in case anything happened after her date. She didn’t really subscribe to traditional dating ‘etiquette’; after an entire childhood of lectures about how to be a respectable girl and a good future wife, warnings against promiscuity, and the inability to actually explore her sexuality under her mother’s watch, things like ‘don’t have sex on the first date’ and ‘wait x amount of time before saying you love your partner’ seemed arbitrary and restricting. She was an adult and she’d spent too long alone or struggling through shitty relationships that she thought she could handle to _not_ sleep with people that she wanted to sleep with.

After showering and completing her daily skin routine, she put on one of her favorite robes and checked her phone. Her face lit up as she saw that she had new texts from Kara.

 

_hey beautiful_

_sorry I didn’t text earlier_

_sometimes I sleep for 13 hours_

_and since I don’t have work today I didn’t set an alarm_

_but now I’m up!_

_lol I wish I could sleep for that long_

_I don’t think my body would let me_

_fair enough_

_how’s your morning been?_

_good, I had a yoga class and now I’m just thinking about tonight_

_yeah?_

_I’m thinking about it too_

_any plans for the daytime?_

_I have to go to the gym_

_clean up around my place_

_might grab lunch with my sister (:_

_sounds productive_

_also you have a sister? older or younger?_

_older, her name’s alex_

_I texted her about you yesterday and she said we have to talk or she’ll kill me_

 

Lena had a flash of panic, wondering if Alex intended to warn Kara against going out with her because of her name. She and Kara really hadn’t discussed it at all, and though she thought it was pretty obvious that she was nothing like her mother or her brother she’d never met Alex and had no way of knowing what she’d say. Older siblings could be rather protective and she’d understand an intervention, but she hoped she was just overthinking things.

 

_sounds fun (;_

_she’s the best_

_intense but the best_

_that’s sweet_

_I hope you get to see her!_

_me too! mostly because I want to brag about getting a date with you_

_are you trying to get me to blush again?_

_is it working???_

_obviously_

_adorable_

_I’m gonna get ready to work out_

_talk to you later cutie_

_have a good workout! xo_

 

Lena sighed and put her phone down, feeling physically hot at the idea of Kara at the gym. She wondered what she wore, if she was more basketball shorts and a tank top or more spandex and a sports bra, if she spent more time on weights or cardio, how good she probably looked doing ab exercises… It was overwhelming to even consider how all of that strength and agility would transfer into the bedroom. After allowing herself a few minutes to fantasize she went into her studio (a loose description) to grab one of her needlepoint projects. It was an extra room that could have been used as an office, but considering she had no use for an office it was filled with craft supplies instead. She tended to work worked on silly little things, mostly embroidering funny phrases she’d seen online to give as gifts or to display around her house. Her current project was a throw pillow with ‘fuck girls’ in the middle surrounded by flowers. She brought it out to the living room and settled on the couch, pausing after half an hour to get up and make some tea.

Prosecco came to sit beside her after a while, meowing for attention and offering head-butts intermittently before curling up for a nap. Lena smiled, genuinely content, and set her pillow aside before checking the time. She still had quite a while before Kara would be there to pick her up, so she decided to make some lunch and have a nap to kill time. She might need the extra energy later on, anyway.

 

♡

 

Lena had never been as displeased with her clothing selection as she was once she started getting ready for her date. Underwear was easy, she prided herself on an extensive and high quality selection of lingerie, but after selecting a black lacy thong and a bra to match she was at a loss. Jeans were pretty much never her go-to, so none of the pairs she had were really screaming for her to pick them, and even once she narrowed them down to three options she couldn’t decide. After trying on each pair two separate times she settled on a tight dark wash, hands on her hips as she scanned over her selection of blouses. Chiffon seemed semi-casual in her mind but she knew Sam would probably disagree, so she turned her attention to a silk button down. It was cream colored and showed a (somewhat) tasteful amount of her bra underneath, and with a few of the buttons undone it offered a pretty nice view of her cleavage as well. She rolled up the sleeves and tucked the shirt into her jeans, regarding herself in the mirror with a smile. She wasn’t vain, but if Kara thought she looked good the previous day she’d be _very_ into her outfit tonight. She texted Sam a selfie before starting on her hair, deciding on leaving it down and taking her time to flat iron it before working on her makeup.

 

_yes to the outfit, what are you thinking for shoes?_

_gianvito rossi wedges?_

_hmmmmm_

_those are beige right?_

_I have them in two colors_

_but I was thinking beige is more “casual”_

_sounds like a plan_

_good luck out there_

_wear good kissing lipstick_

_good kissing lipstick as in matte and won’t smudge_

_or good as in leaves suggestive marks all over her?_

_your call_

_okay_

_I’m gonna finish getting ready_

_she’ll be here in like 20_

_I feel like I’m getting picked up for prom_

_want me to come over and take really awkward pictures?_

_no but thanks for offering_

_I’ll text you later!!_

_okay, have fun be safe use a dental dam ;)_

 

Lena laughed quietly, nibbling at her lip before continuing her makeup. She decided on a red lip, applying it carefully and blotting with a tissue right as her doorbell rang. She hurried to put on her shoes and spray on her perfume before heading for the door with her purse, glancing at the few light jackets she had on hooks by the door before deciding against them. She could always borrow Kara’s if she got cold, after all.

“Hi,” she said breathlessly as she swung the door open, eyes drifting over Kara who stood with her hands in her pockets and an easy smile on her face. She was wearing glasses that Lena had never seen before and her hair was up on a ponytail, and she stood taller than Lena was even just in sneakers.

“Hey,” Kara murmured, taking a step back to observe Lena’s outfit. “Damn,” she said, bringing a hand to her forehead. “I get what you mean now about not dressing casual,” she continued, reaching to touch the material of her blouse at her shoulder before nodding towards her truck. “I washed my best joggers for this, if that helps.”

Lena laughed, glancing down at Kara’s pants, then at the sweatshirt-denim jacket combo she had on top. “You look great,” Lena said, stepping out to close her door before turning to Kara again. “And I like your glasses,” she added, not sure why her brain was struggling to form coherent thoughts.

“Yeah? I think I need new ones, they’re a little crooked.” She nudged them up her nose and then offered her arm for Lena to take, leading the way to her sticker-clad ride.

“Does that say… ‘truckin’ and truckin’’?” Lena asked, raising an eyebrow at a sticker on the bumper.

“Oh!” Kara exclaimed, Lena’s hand uncurling from her own as she dropped to kneel by the car. “See, it usually says ‘truckin’ and fuckin’’, but when I’m working with the kids I cover it up. I don’t need them knowing what I do,” she said suggestively, then laughed. She peeled off the makeshift ‘TR’ sticker she’d placed over the ‘FU’, then crumpled it up and put it in her pocket. “The season’s over, so now I can be myself again,” she said with an exaggerated sigh.

“That is… amazing,” Lena said, laughing as Kara stood up. “And very responsible, for the children. Your sticker collection is pretty great.” She skimmed over the others, a good amount of rainbows visible as well as several more ironically man-oriented trucking/hunting/fishing/beer related catchphrases.

“Thanks, I didn’t notice any on yours but I guess if you have a Tesla you don’t really need stickers to make your car cool,” Kara teased, nudging her shoulder before opening the passenger’s door for her.

“Thank you,” Lena mumbled as she got in, setting her purse on her lap and taking a deep breath. She was right about the Old Spice, and she could definitely see a can of body spray on the floor under the driver’s seat. “Also,” she continued once Kara was seated as well, “it’s not that I don’t need stickers to make my car cool, I just know my neighbors would cite me for being an eyesore or something,” she said, laughing.

“They sound like snobs,” Kara said matter-of-factly, grinning over at Lena. “Seatbelt on,” she instructed, putting on her own before pulling away from Lena’s house.

“So, where are we headed?” Lena asked, not sure what to do with her hands as she watched Kara’s own on the wheel. She had on a huge watch, her hands looked strong, her nails were short and polish free, and she had one of those string bracelets on that kids made at summer camp. All of it was charming at the very least.

“Well, it’s nowhere particularly nice, full disclosure,” Kara said, shrugging. “Just a bar that I go to with my roommates a lot, they have a really good happy hour and since you said you like whiskey I thought it would be fun. That’s the only thing they have a really good selection of there, the beer is fine but the wine list definitely doesn’t seem up to Lena Luthor standards.”

“Whiskey sounds perfect,” Lena said, nodding with a smile.

“Also, are you hungry? They have like… appetizers there or bar snacks or whatever but if you need dinner we can grab something. There’s an Applebee’s next door,” Kara said, turning on the radio.

“I can honestly say I’ve never set foot in an Applebee’s,” Lena said, laughing quietly.

“Sorry, I’m-”

“No, no, I’m just being a brat,” Lena said, shaking her head. “I ate a late lunch, snacks sound perfect.”

“Oh, okay. Cool,” Kara said, relieved. “Sorry, I’m not… used to classy women,” she admitted. “Beautiful women I can handle, but beautiful _and_ classy? It’s a lot to take in.”

“Oh, hush,” Lena said, blushing down at her lap. “You’re doing just fine, promise.”

Kara smiled over at her, tilting her head before looking back at the road.

“What?” Lena asked coyly, combing her fingers through her hair.

“You’re blushing and it’s adorable,” Kara said, clearly proud of herself. “And your makeup looks very pretty, and your outfit is… something,” she continued.

Lena was beside herself, not sure if she could actually handle face-to-face flattery as well as she thought she could. “Thanks,” she murmured.

For the rest of the drive they chatted, switching between stations and realizing they both had a thing for 80’s music. Kara told her about her lunch with Alex, and Lena told her about her current embroidery project. By the time they got to the bar Lena felt much less anxious, excited to sit down with some drinks and see where the night led.

“You stay here, I’ll go grab us some drinks. Do you like Jack and Coke?” Kara asked once they’d found a table, a small booth towards the back and away from most of the noise.

“Yeah, that sounds perfect,” Lena murmured, nodding slightly. “Hurry back,” she added, grinning as Kara lifted her hand and pressed a kiss to her knuckles. She really _was_ a gentleman.

“Of course, gorgeous,” she said before walking up to the bar, Lena’s eyes following her the whole time. By the time she returned with their first round of drinks, Lena was eager to get a

buzz going so that she could get the nerve to tell her how absolutely irresistible everything about her was.

“Alright,” Kara said, sitting down next to Lena so that they split the corner of the booth. “One for you,” she announced, setting down one of the drinks, “and one for me,” she added with a smile, raising her glass.

“Thank you very much,” Lena said, lifting her glass as well. “To…”

“To a promising first date?” Kara offered, raising an eyebrow.

“To a promising first date,” Lena agreed, touching their glasses together before taking a long sip.

“So,” Kara began after having a sip herself. “Not that I don’t think you’re lovely and sweet and _stupidly_ hot, but I just can’t wrap my mind around how you’re single and here with me when you could be like… I don’t even know, on a yacht or something with a really rich lady who can buy you the wine you like.”

Lena laughed quietly, then put her hand on Kara’s knee. “I’m single because I’m horrible at dating, I’m afraid of talking to girls, and I don’t have much of a social life so I don’t really meet a lot of people in general, let alone women, let alone women who I’m interested in,” she said, shrugging. “And I’m here with you because I want to get to know you and I also think _you’re_ stupidly hot,” she added, squeezing her knee briefly before reaching for her drink again so she wouldn’t have to watch Kara’s reaction.

Kara leaned back, legs parted comfortably as she picked her drink up again and peered at Lena for a moment. “Alright then, my ego’s fluffed,” she said, laughing.

“Yeah?” Lena asked playfully, stirring her drink before taking another sip. “Good, it should be.”

“You’re giving me a big head and I haven’t even done anything impressive yet,” Kara said, tilting her head.

“What kind of impressive things do you have in mind?” Lena felt warmth spreading through her chest, partially as a result of the whiskey but also due to the simmering excitement at what the night could have in store.

Kara hummed, leaning her elbow against the booth so she could turn to face Lena more comfortably. “Depends,” she said, her voice low. “I think you’ll just have to wait and see.”

“Mean,” Lena mumbled, feigning a pout before tossing back the rest of her drink.

“You’ve got to be patient. Sorry, princess,” Kara said, grinning. “Want another drink?”

“Sure,” Lena said, nodding. “I like your watch,” she added, letting her fingers brush across the band before Kara got up to head back to the bar.

“Thanks,” Kara said, standing up again and adjusting her ponytail. “Want me to order some food too?” Before Lena could answer, she continued. “Mozzarella sticks and chips and salsa?”

“Sure,” Lena said, glad she wasn’t expected to decide what to order. She was terrible at deciding even when she was at her favorite restaurants, so going over a menu of small bites and deep fried appetizers would have been a whole ordeal.

“You got it,” Kara said before hurrying back to the bar, motioning back at their booth to indicate where the snacks were headed.

After a couple more drinks and a bit of food Lena was feeling very comfortable, enough so that she kept leaving her hand resting on Kara’s thigh as they talked. Kara switched to beer after her first Jack and Coke since she was driving, sipping slowly as Lena did the opposite.

“Here, water,” Kara said, placing a glass on the table after another trip to the bar. “If you get hungover I’ll feel like I didn’t do my job.”

“What’s your job?” Lena asked, smiling and leaning into her side slightly.

“Taking care of you, obviously,” Kara said, rolling her eyes and patting Lena’s leg.

Lena felt her stomach flutter at those words, sighing happily and taking a drink from the water. “Well, I think you’re doing a great job,” she said, sitting upright again so she could look at Kara’s face. “And I’m having a really good time.”

“I’m happy to hear it,” Kara said, reaching to tuck some of Lena’s hair behind her ear. “I’m having a really good time, too.”

Lena smiled, biting her lip and moving her own hand to play with one of the drawstrings on Kara’s hoodie.

“Hey, don’t do that,” Kara murmured, her tone shifting.

“Do what?”

“The lip bite thing,” she said, eyes trained on Lena’s mouth. “Your top is already making it hard not to do something, but that’s just… I want to kiss you.”

Lena could feel herself flush from her chest to her cheeks, twisting the drawstring around her finger lightly and biting her lip again with a lifted brow.

“God,” Kara mumbled, cupping Lena’s chin and tugging her lip from between her teeth softly with her thumb before leaning in. She kissed her slowly, her other hand moving to hold her waist as Lena’s free one moved to grip her jacket. When they pulled apart Lena’s lipstick was smudged just slightly, leaving a bit of red on Kara’s mouth as well.

“What was that about my top?” Lena asked, brushing her lips over Kara’s again.

“It makes me want to do things,” Kara said, stroking the side of her neck lightly. “It’s probably more expensive than everything I own so I won’t rip it off, but I thought about it.”

“I can always buy another shirt,” Lena said, grinning as Kara pulled her in for another kiss.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always you can reach me on tumblr @ chloeniccole, I'd love to hear comments on there as well as on here! Love you guys, thanks for reading and I hope you're looking forward to the next chapter. It'll be spicy xoxo


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which the date goes well, the car ride after the date goes reeeeally well, Kara and Lena are super compatible, and everything after that is [redacted] and also super cute.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's smut. xo

When they broke apart for the second time, Kara’s eyes looked hungry and Lena’s heart was beating so hard she could feel it in her ears. For a moment she forgot that they were in a bar, genuinely considering climbing onto Kara’s lap and kissing her desperately before a clattering glass disturbed her from her daze.

“You want to drink a little more water and then get out of here?” Kara murmured, her thumb brushing against the column of Lena’s throat. 

Lena nodded slowly, letting out a huff of breath before picking up her water and taking a long drink. She could feel Kara’s eyes on her, and the hand she’d dropped to play with the material of her blouse, and she honestly didn’t know how she’d even walk to the car when she felt so intoxicated off of whiskey and Kara’s lips. 

“I’m gonna go close our tab, make sure you grab your purse,” Kara said, kissing Lena’s cheek briefly before standing up. Lena sighed, picking up her phone to check her lipstick in the reflection before tucking it into her bag and slipping it over her arm. She stood up, steadying herself for a moment, before walking over to meet Kara at the bar. She pulled out a $20 and offered it to Kara for the tip but she declined, smiling as she shook her head. 

“I asked  _ you _ out, I’ll take care of it,” Kara said, reaching to take her hand after the tab was settled and leading the way out of the bar. “Do you want to come back to mine?” she asked once they were outside. 

“Wherever you want, it’s up to you,” Lena murmured, leaning her head against Kara’s arm as they approached the car. 

“I kicked my roommates out,” Kara offered. “And I cleaned up my room, just in case.”

Lena smirked, squeezing her hand. “I seemed that easy, huh?” She looked over at Kara, eyeing the red lipstick at the corner of her mouth and stopping herself from asking how long the drive would be. 

“No, no,” Kara laughed. “I’m just hopeful.” She opened Lena’s door for her again, not letting go of her hand until she was seated. “Seatbelt,” she reminded her, getting in on the other side. 

“I’d like to see your place,” Lena said once they were pulling back onto the road, smiling slightly. “I haven’t had roommates since freshman year of college,” she added, laughing quietly. 

“I didn’t even ask you about that, when did you graduate?” Kara asked curiously, glancing over at her. 

“2014,” Lena said, sighing. “I was a really young senior,” she added. 

“You seem older than you are,” Kara said, nodding a little. 

“I think that’s a result of my family,” Lena said, a bit of bitterness in her voice. “I’m 24 going on like… 100.”

“I wouldn’t say 100,” Kara said, shaking her head. “Maybe the right word is mature. But whatever it is, it’s not a bad thing. I think I still have the sense of humor of a teenage boy and I’m … almost 29.”

“I like your sense of humor,” Lena said, closing her eyes. “Truckin’ and fuckin’,” she added, laughing. 

“I’m glad to hear it,” she said, noticing that her eyes were closed. “Sleepy?”

Lena sat upright, opening her eyes. “No, I just… If I stare at you for too long I’ll get distracted and impatient,” she said, shrugging as she allowed herself to look Kara over. 

“Ah, I see,” Kara said smugly, rolling her shoulders back an gripping the wheel a little tighter. “Thinking about me ripping that pretty top off? Or something else?”

Lena toyed with a strand of her hair, shrugging. “Definitely about that, possibly about some other things.” She was truthfully thinking about a  _ lot _ of other things, and the brief conversation about college hardly did anything to push those thoughts out of her mind. 

“Tell me what you’re thinking about,” Kara said, taking one hand off the wheel to rest it on Lena’s knee as she continued the drive. “If you want to,” she added, eyes on the road. 

Lena took a breath, glancing at her hand before shifting slightly and letting her own hands settle in her lap. “I’m thinking about how badly I want to see what’s underneath your clothes,” she admitted, swallowing as Kara squeezed her knee in response.

“And?” Kara coaxed, rubbing circles against Lena’s jeans with her thumb.

“And I’m thinking about kissing you again, and about feeling your hands on me,” Lena continued quietly, the blush on her cheeks becoming unbearable. 

Kara slid her hand up a bit further, drumming her fingertips lightly. “I want to touch you everywhere,” she said, her voice husky and low. “And I want to take that cute bra off of you, since you’ve been showing it off all night,” she added, gripping her thigh a bit tighter. “Do your panties match?”

“God, Kara,” Lena mumbled, out of breath just at her words. She wasn’t having second thoughts by any means, but she was definitely unsure of whether she’d be able to survive whatever happened at Kara’s home without embarrassing herself completely. She was acting like a virgin, struggling not to squirm under Kara’s attention and they hadn’t even gotten undressed yet. 

“What? Too much?” Kara teased, slowing down to make a right hand turn. 

“No, I’m just… yes. They match,” she said, placing her hand on top of Kara’s to keep it still for the time being. 

“I always think it’s cute when girls do that,” Kara said, turning her hand over so she could intertwine their fingers. “Because it’s always in cases when they won’t be on for long anyway, you know?”

“Mhm,” Lena hummed, one of her knees bouncing lightly as Kara pulled into a parking spot outside of what looked like a townhouse and dropped her hand just to shift gears before grabbing it again.

“Hey,” she murmured, rubbing her thumb softly over Lena’s hand and studying her face carefully. “You don’t have to be nervous, we can go slow. I just wanted to get you a little worked up,” she said, her expression relaxing as Lena let out a breathless laugh.

“You definitely succeeded in that,” she whispered, sighing as Kara let go of her hand to cup her cheek and press a kiss to her forehead. 

“Good. Shall we?” She caressed Lena’s cheek for but a moment before getting out of the car, hurrying to open Lena’s door for her again. 

Lena followed her eagerly, feeling much too hot in her clothes and much too ready to leave them on the floor somewhere in Kara’s room. She slipped her shoes off right as they stepped inside, grinning up at Kara who’d only just then realized their height difference considering Lena had on heels both times they’d seen each other up close. 

Kara kicked her shoes off as well, placing her hands on Lena’s hips. “You’re kind of small, did you know that?” she asked, gently untucking Lena’s blouse from her jeans. 

“It’s only by a few inches,” Lena mumbled, sticking her tongue out before she was flipped upside down with a surprised squeal. Kara had her over her shoulder, holding her securely and starting for the staircase.

“I mean just in general,” Kara said, laughing as she took the steps two at a time. “I have to admit I wasn’t sure if you’d be as easy to carry as you look, but I just went for it,” she continued. “Also, don’t mind Tater Tot. He’s in the room but he’s not nosy at all and he can’t talk.”

“I can’t believe you risked  _ my  _ safety just to look strong. Aren’t you supposed to be taking care of me?” Lena asked, unable to keep the smile out of her voice. “And who’s Tater Tot?”

“I would have just put you back down if I couldn’t make it upstairs,” Kara said, rolling her eyes as she nudged her bedroom door open with her foot. “Tater Tot is a gecko and he’s probably sleeping,” she continued, smiling. “There, a nice safe trip,” she said, tossing Lena down on the bed gently.  

Lena stared up at her, somewhere between flustered, amused, and obscenely horny. “Well...thank you,” she said, propping herself up on her elbows and raising an eyebrow. 

“Any time,” Kara said, flashing a cheesy wink before shrugging out of her jacket. Next she tugged her hoodie off, her tank top catching on the fabric and exposing a rather nice view of her abs and the waistband of her boxers. “What’re you staring at, cute girl?” she asked, thumbs hooked in her joggers. 

“Just the body of a literal god being revealed to me, nothing major,” Lena said, her chest heaving as she let her eyes roam freely. 

“You’ve  _ got _ to stop doing that or I’m going to turn into a cocky asshole,” Kara said, shaking her head as she moved over to the bed after taking off her watch and setting it on her nightstand. 

“You might already be one,” Lena said with a shrug, a glint of danger in her eyes before Kara pushed her back gently by her shoulders, leaning over her and bringing her lips close to her ear. 

“Watch it with the comments, I might decide to make you wait,” she whispered, one hand moving to graze the front of Lena’s jeans before she sat back on her heels at the foot of the bed. “You don’t want that, do you?”

Lena’s breath caught and she shook her head, fumbling to sit up on her knees so she could loop her arms around Kara’s neck. “I don’t want to wait,” she said, sprinkling light kisses along her throat. “Please,” she added, nipping lightly at her skin. She smelled good, like cologne and Old Spice shampoo, and she was so warm Lena would have been concerned if it weren’t for the circumstances. 

“Mm, but you’re fun to tease,” Kara said quietly, sliding her hands up Lena’s sides underneath her top. “You’ve got goosebumps,” she observed, pulling her closer and letting out a soft sound of approval as Lena sucked lightly on her neck. 

“Kara,” she whispered lifting her head to find her lips. “Please,” she repeated, kissing her softly. She melted as Kara returned her kiss, her lips eager to respond but still gentle as her fingertips pressed into her back. There was a certain kind of safety in the kiss that she didn’t experience with many people, a feeling that overcame her with the confidence she needed to let another person have control. She’d been noticing it all night, glimpsed it when Kara told her to put on her seatbelt or when she said it was her job to take care of her, but that kiss combined with the way she was holding her… She knew that this night wouldn’t go down in her memories as a night when her needs weren’t met. 

“You still sure I can fuck up this shirt?” Kara asked against her lips, kissing her again and moving her hands to the front of Lena’s blouse. A really nice, definitely expensive silk blouse that at the moment might as well have been a souvenir t-shirt from Walgreens given the amount she cared about it getting ruined. 

“Absolutely,” Lena said, her voice wavering slightly in sheer excitement before she felt Kara’s smile against her own. There was a rip and a satisfyingly dramatic spray of buttons, then Kara was tugging the remains of the garment off of her arms and she was lying back so she could get her jeans off next. 

“God,” Kara said, pausing with one hand over her zipper to look down at Lena. The only light in the room was from Tater Tot’s heat lamp, casting a reddish-orange glow over Lena’s skin. “You’re so beautiful,” she said, eyes drifting from her face to her chest before she went back to undoing her jeans. 

After a bit of effort Lena’s pants were discarded to the floor, leaving Kara to crawl between her legs with one thigh cruelly pressed against her underwear. “Off,” Lena requested, pulling at Kara’s tank top and trying not to squirm against her leg. 

“No,” Kara said simply, pushing her leg against Lena’s center. “Be patient,” she added, gently removing Lena’s hand from her shirt and holding it on the pillow beside her head instead. 

Lena muffled a gasp, her bottom lip between her teeth as she arched slightly into Kara’s leg. She didn’t even have the energy to feel embarrassed about the fact that she’d almost certainly leave a damp spot, even through her underwear, because all she could focus on was the friction and the fact that Kara was holding her down with one hand in her own and the other on her hip. She looked up at her, lips parted and eyes needy as Kara ground her leg against her more deliberately. She did it again, then again, finally easing up when she coaxed a winy moan from Lena’s throat. 

“Does that feel good?” Kara asked, her thumb tracing along Lena’s hip. 

Lena nodded, her breaths fast and shallow. “Of course it does,” she whispered reaching to grip Kara’s bicep with her free hand. “But I…” She squeezed, shutting her eyes for a moment. “I want your fingers so bad I could cry.” 

“Open your eyes, Lena,” Kara murmured, still stroking her hip. “Tell me again.”

Lena hesitated for a moment before doing as she was told, her eyes meeting Kara’s. “I said I want your fingers so bad I could cry,” she repeated quickly, earning a look of satisfaction. 

“Didn’t I say I wanted to touch you everywhere?” Kara asked, raising an eyebrow. “I’m getting there, don’t worry.”

Lena whined again but nodded, pressing her fingertips into Kara’s arm lightly. 

“Do you trust me?” Kara asked, her tone gentler than a few moments ago. 

“Yes,” Lena confirmed, fighting the urge to close her eyes again. “Yes, and I’m… whatever you want to do, just… something.”

Kara nodded, leaning to kiss her temple, then her cheek, then her lips. “Just checking,” she whispered, beginning to rock her leg against her again. 

Lena could feel her arm tense with each movement, bracing her against the bed, and she spread her legs further and matched Kara’s rhythm with soft puffs of breath and the movement of her hips. She could feel herself getting wetter, whimpering quietly as her underwear slid against her and made her tremble. 

Kara seemed to take notice, bending to kiss her way up Lena’s neck before nipping at her earlobe. “I can feel you through my pants,” she breathed. “So wet for me and we haven’t even got you undressed all the way.”

Lena bit hard on her lip this time, her neck straining as Kara sucked on her skin. “You’re making me crazy,” Lena mumbled once she let her lip free. 

“You have no idea what you’re doing to  _ me _ ,” Kara responded, shaking her head and moving from between her legs. She released her hand and her hip so she could slip both palms underneath her, searching for her bra clasp before undoing it and sliding the straps over her shoulders. “You’re being so patient, Lena,” she murmured appreciatively, removing her bra slowly as though she were unwrapping a gift. “And so, so gorgeous,” she added, cupping Lena in her hands and leaning to flick her tongue over an already stiff nipple. She hummed against Lena’s skin as fingers came to toy in her hair, nibbling and sucking until she saw fit to switch to the other side. 

Lena felt like honey was flowing through her veins, sweet and slow and absolutely invigorating. She could remember partners that didn’t like being touched and spent time on her instead, she could remember asking for things and receiving them, but Kara’s thoroughness and obvious enjoyment of taking her time made her feel a guiltless pleasure that warmed her head to toe. She was too lost in thought to even comment as Kara pulled away slowly, nudging Lena’s legs together so she could finally pull her ruined panties away from where she was needed most. 

“You’re good at waiting,” Kara praised, just barely brushing her fingers over the wetness between Lena’s legs. 

“Thank you,” Lena said, her voice quiet but filled with need. She let out a broken moan as Kara sunk two fingers into her, wrapping her arms around her neck and burying her face against her warm skin. “Thank you, thank you,” she repeated as Kara began thrusting, slow and curling at first before picking up the pace and scooping her free arm under her back to support her. 

“You deserve it, sweet girl,” Kara murmured, scissoring her fingers inside as her thumb moved to make fast circles on Lena’s clit. 

“Fuck,” Lena breathed, grinding her hips towards Kara’s hand, craving her deeper inside. 

“Tell me what you need, Lena. Tell me how to make you cum.” Kara didn’t break her pace as she spoke, working her fingers and her thumb at a rhythm that made Lena’s legs quiver.

Lena hadn’t expected to be so wound up by the time Kara was inside of her, though something told her there wasn’t any reason to be embarrassed about being close already. “I’m… more fingers,” she breathed, whimpering at the loss of contact on her clit before Kara pushed back inside, ring, middle, and index bottoming out and the heel of Kara’s hand resting against her. 

“Like that?” Kara asked, beginning to pump her fingers slowly.

“Harder. Please.” Lena was gone, chasing a high that was bright behind her eyes. She moaned louder than she had the whole time as Kara fucked her in earnest, wet sounds and the squeak of the bed frame mingling with her voice until Kara stilled deep inside her and started rubbing her clit again, this time with her teeth at Lena’s collarbone. Lena went silent, her breath pausing as her stomach tightened and her legs trembled with anticipation of her climax. 

“Come for me, Lena, I know you’re close,” Kara whispered, feeling Lena’s muscles flutter around her fingers as she rubbed her clit with more determination. 

Lena exhaled in a rush of air before shuddering against Kara, grinding against her hand and letting out muffled cries of pleasure into the crook of her neck. 

Kara pulled her hand away when Lena’s hips stopped moving on their own, sliding each wet finger into her mouth as she looked down at the woman beneath her. “Mm,” she hummed, pulling her other arm out from where it cradled Lena so she could stroke her face with her dry hand. “Good?” she asked, smiling down at Lena’s absolutely sated expression. 

“Mhmm,” Lena affirmed, nodding slowly. She felt like she couldn’t move, her head still swimming and her body buzzing with bone-deep satisfaction. “So good.”

“I’m glad,” Kara murmured, moving to lay on her side and propping herself up on an elbow. “I don’t think I’ve ever had a hotter girl under me,” she continued, letting out a breath. “I mean that.”

“I’m honored,” Lena said, turning onto her side as well. “I don’t… I just don’t think I’ve ever had sex like that before.” 

“That’s a shame,” Kara said, brushing her knuckles against Lena’s arm absently. “That was just me being greedy, I didn’t even go down on you. I just… god, your body, the sounds you make, the way you move...I didn’t want to miss anything.” 

“Now you’re giving  _ me _ a big head,” Lena said, a quiet laugh lost in Kara’s shoulder as she pulled her on top of her so she could rub her back. 

“You’re like a little heater,” Kara said, grinning as her hands dragged against Lena’s skin. 

“I’m sweaty,” Lena corrected, sighing in contentment as Kara traced nonsense patterns along her spine. 

“Well, yeah, but you’re also a heater,” Kara conceded, kissing the top of her head. 

“I just need a minute, then I can… I’ll do whatever you want, I just can’t move my limbs right now,” Lena murmured, nuzzling her neck. She still desperately wanted to see Kara undressed, still wanted to make her feel good, still wanted to try and return as much pleasure as she’d given. She didn’t feel obligated by any means, just grateful.

“Don’t worry,” Kara said, shaking her head lightly and bringing a hand to scratch lightly at the nape of Lena’s neck. “Not that I don’t want you to,” she clarified. “I just know how it feels to cum really hard and then feel like you’re made of… noodles, or something.”

“Yeah,” Lena said, laughing. “You did a number on me, Kara Danvers. My vibrator’s going to feel very disappointing compared to that.”

Kara grinned, now combing her fingers through Lena’s hair. “You like toys?” 

“Sometimes, usually just when I’m alone,” Lena answered. “But that’s just because I’m shy.” 

“That’s fair enough,” Kara said, nodding. There was a period of silence in which they just lay there, Lena coming down from her high and Kara contemplating. “All of that was okay, right?” she asked after a while. 

“The sex?” Lena clarified, lifting her head when she felt Kara nod so she could look at her. “Yes,” she said, nodding truthfully. 

“Okay, I just wanted to make sure,” Kara said, giving her a gentle squeeze around her waist. “It’s scary not knowing for sure, you know what I mean? I just worry a little.”

“Yeah,” Lena agreed, pressing a reassuring kiss to the corner of Kara’s mouth. “It was all perfect, I promise.” 

“Good,” Kara said, sighing happily. “Now, scoot so I can grab you something to sleep in,” she said, unwrapping her arms so Lena could roll off of her rather unceremoniously. 

“But I didn’t do anything for you,” Lena said, frowning slightly and running a hand back through her hair. 

“I didn’t say we’re going to sleep, I’m just going to grab you something to sleep in,” Kara said, smirking as she got out of bed and opened her drawers. “Do you like Superman?” 

“The only man for me,” Lena joked, happily accepting the shirt that was tossed to her. She sat up and tugged it on, comfortable in the well worn in fabric and the smell of Kara’s detergent. She was suddenly very alert again as Kara pulled down her sweats, her eyes widening as they traced a path up her sculpted calves, sock-tanned and defined, to a pair of blue boxer briefs, then to hands that were quickly tugging up the hem of her tank top to reveal a stripy sports bra. Her back was unreal, each muscle carved from marble. She could feel her strength earlier when she was carrying her, then when she was fucking her, then when she was lying on top of her rock hard abs, but even in low lighting it was all so much more striking to actually  _ see _ . 

“Are you staring at me again?” Kara asked before turning around, tugging her ponytail free and letting messy blonde hair frame her face as she caught Lena silent and awestruck.

“How could I not?” Lena asked, motioning at her. 

“Is it my tan lines?” Kara pretended to check the tan on her arms, flexing and trying to conceal a grin.

“Just come over here so I can touch you,” Lena said, putting on her best pouty face and reaching out a hand. 

“You have no idea how hard it was to say no to you before,” Kara said, obliging and making her way over to the bed. “You’re very  _ very _ persuasive,” she said, “and adorable,” she added, flopping down on her back next to Lena. “ _ And _ you’ve got a really good pouting face.”

“It doesn’t sound like you’re that mad about it, though,” Lena said, grinning and sitting up slightly so she could trail her fingertips down Kara’s abs. 

“Of course I’m not,” she said, folding her arms behind her head and letting Lena dance her fingers along her skin. “Haven’t you figured out how much I’m into that shit?”

Lena smiled, letting her fingers dip to Kara’s waistband before walking them back up towards her chest. “Maybe,” she said, humming lightly. 

“Well, you’re everything I like,” Kara said, flexing her abs and watching as Lena’s cheeks flushed. “And some things I didn’t expect,” she added. “All good.”

“Thanks.” Lena was undoubtedly flattered, smiling and bringing her hand to Kara’s waistband again. She didn’t really mean anything by it but she didn’t completely  _ not _ mean anything by it, mostly curious about how long it would take for her to ask for something. It was pretty clear how she liked to give, but she hadn’t made anything clear about the way she wanted to receive.

“Having fun?” Kara murmured, watching Lena’s movements with interest.

“Yeah,” Lena said casually, barely dipping a finger under the elastic. “You?”

Kara considered the question for a moment, then unfolded her arms and propped herself up on her elbows. “How about instead of whatever you’re doing right now,” she started, Lena’s eagerness to receive instruction clear in the way she yanked her hand away, “you show me what your mouth can do besides pout?”

“I think I can handle that,” Lena said, her heart pounding again but this time with the anticipation of making someone so strong, so confident, so handsome come apart by her own doing. She liked pleasing women, but she lived to please women who knew how much it meant to Lena to give pleasure. Kara knew Lena wanted to get her off, seeing as she’d suggested it outright twice now, but she’d waited until Lena was rested and clear-headed and excited enough to do her best. It was something small, but Lena noticed. She straddled Kara’s hips first, cupping her cheeks and kissing her tenderly before moving her way down her body. She dipped her tongue into the space between her collarbones, palmed her breasts through her sports bra, sucked hickies into the skin leading down to her boxers as she dragged her fingertips down her abs. She took her time tugging the boxers down, savoring the sight of wetness barely visible on the insides of her thighs. 

“Was that revenge for making you wait?” Kara asked once her underwear was finally tossed aside, letting her legs fall open. 

“No,” Lena said, shaking her head. “Revenge isn’t really my thing,” she added, glancing at Kara’s bedside table and swiping a hair tie so she could put her hair up before positioning herself at face level with the most glorious set of blonde curls she’d ever seen. She nudged one of Kara’s thighs with her nose, urging them a bit further apart before placing her hands against the taut skin and gripping slightly. She used her thumbs to part Kara’s lips, nestling her tongue between them and licking a hard stripe from her entrance to her clit. The sound Kara made was somewhere between a growl and a moan and there was a hand at the back of her head immediately, encouraging rather than commanding. She licked her again, slower this time, and dipped her tongue into her briefly before swirling a circle over her clit. 

Kara tightened the hand in Lena’s hair slightly, moaning again. “You’re so good,” she breathed, rolling her hips slightly. 

Lena hummed in response, repeating the same motion several times before sucking lightly on her lips, then on her clit, then drawing steady circles with her tongue until Kara’s breathing got fast. When she could hear her getting close she’d slow down or switch to something else, teasing around her entrance or just barely grazing her teeth over her nerves before starting the circles again. 

“Lena,” Kara mumbled through what sounded like clenched teeth. “You’re teasing.”

“Mm-mm,” Lena answered in the contrary without attempting to lift her head, though she trailed the tip of her tongue between Kara’s folds barely brushing her clit every few strokes. She definitely  _ was _ teasing, Kara herself had just claimed to love that sort of behavior, but to admit to it would mean she wasn’t committed.

“Baby,” Kara tried, loosening her grip slightly and exhaling with a shiver. “Don’t you want to make me cum?”

Lena went back to doing circles again after that, her tongue flat against Kara’s clit and her chin working against her as she brought her closer again, this time not stopping. She was pretty good at managing her breath, opening her mouth every once in a while to get some air before sealing her lips over Kara again, her tongue moving constantly. She could feel Kara’s legs twitching under her fingers and the way she started to exhale sharply out of her nose, almost moaning herself as the hand tangled in her hair bordered on painful as she found herself pressed firmly against Kara’s core. She closed her eyes, focused, and licked faster but a bit softer, lengthening her strokes again to dip into her before rubbing tight circles with her tongue as fast as her jaw would let her. 

“Fuck, Lena, fuck, fuck,” Kara hissed, holding her head still as she came onto her mouth. She let go of her hair as Lena swirled her tongue over her as softly as she could, coaxing every last wave out of her before pulling back with a pleased smile. “Holy shit,” Kara murmured, rubbing a hand over her face as her chest heaved. “You’re so good, you did so well, come here.” She opened her arms to Lena who made a show of first wiping her chin and her neck with the bottom of the borrowed t-shirt before leaning in for a sloppy kiss, both of them laughing as Lena successfully made a mess of Kara’s mouth as well. 

They laid quietly for a bit after fooling around with increasingly silly kisses, Lena now pressing her lips gently to any skin she could find while tucked into Kara’s side. “I’m really happy I went to that pizza thing,” she said quietly, sighing. “And I’m really glad you asked me out for drinks.”

“I’m glad, too,” Kara agreed, rubbing her shoulder with a yawn. “And not just because of the sex,” she clarified. “Just… you, in general. I like you.”

“I like you, too,” Lena said, nodding and finding her way to Kara’s cheek for another kiss. There was some shifting around in bed as Kara located her boxers and pulled the blankets over them, but they soon cuddled up comfortably again. 

“Goodnight, sweet girl,” Kara said, her face buried in Lena’s hair as she held her.

“Night,” Lena whispered, already half way to sleep as Kara kissed her shoulder one last time before drifting off. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope that was enjoyable and lived up to what you all were anticipating/expecting/hoping for after such a good first date (': I can't wait to read your comments on here and on tumblr @ chloeniccole xoxoxo also thank you phoebe @ weirddyke (also on tumblr) for proofreading and giving thorough commentary ~


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which the morning after doesn't go exactly as planned, Lena doubts the validity of Poptarts as viable food, family issues arise, Sam is nosy, and Kara and Lena share some lovely texts.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for coming back for another chapter, I hope you like this one as much as the others (': I definitely had a great time writing it xo

Lena woke up to an empty bed, tangled in Kara’s blankets and peaceful as she gave herself a moment before opening her eyes and stretching out slightly. She yawned, her mouth dry and her head feeling a bit heavy as she sat up enough to look around. She spotted Kara in the doorway, still looking disheveled from sleep and likely having just gotten up herself.

“Morning, beautiful,” Kara said through a yawn, gazing at her fondly. “Did I wake you?”

“No,” Lena said, shaking her head and yawning again as a result of watching Kara do the same. She still couldn’t believe how absolutely perfect the night before was, already dreading when they’d inevitably have to part ways. She wasn’t busy, but Kara probably had things to do and she wasn’t sure if she was ready to meet a whole slew of roommates yet. 

“Good. I was just checking to see if anyone was home yet. Still sexiled, it seems.” Kara hummed, still remaining where she was as she studied the very cozy woman in her bed. “And I wasn’t like… watching you sleep or anything weird. I’m just happy that you spent the night,” she said, scratching the back of her head. “I’m not used to seeing a pretty girl in my bed when I wake up.” 

“Oh?” Lena asked, sitting up completely and pulling the blankets up to her chin to retain some of their warmth. 

“Yeah, I’m usually more of a ‘can we go back to your place?’ then disappear in the morning type,” Kara admitted, shrugging. She seemed nervous and that made Lena nervous, her instinct to prepare for the worst already creeping its way through her and settling uncomfortable in her stomach. “It’s easier that way,” Kara continued, “less disappointing when they don’t stick around.” 

Lena frowned slightly, nibbling her lip. “Then why didn’t you suggest we go back to mine?” she asked before thinking. She hoped she wasn’t setting herself up to fail by asking, but it didn’t seem like something Kara would bring up if she was just going to say ‘it was a shorter drive to get back here’. She hoped that was the case, at least.

“Because you deserve better than that,” Kara answered. “And because I really want to try to do this right,” she added. “Try with you, I mean. To… I don’t know what exactly, but I think there’s something here and I don’t want to lose it.”

Lena was relieved and overwhelmed at once, taking a quiet breath and fidgeting with the blankets. “You’re not just saying that to make me feel better, are you?” she asked, wishing her voice hadn’t come out sounding as pitiful as it did. 

“No, no, no,” Kara murmured, shutting her door and moving back to her bed so she could sit facing Lena, legs crossed and her elbows resting on her knees. “I mean it, if I wanted a one night stand we would have had a one night stand. A great one, but it would have been at your place and I would have left at like… 7:15 this morning because I’d be scared that you were gonna ask me to go anyway and I can’t handle the embarrassment of girls I’ve fucked trying to figure out how to politely ask me to get out of their homes.” 

“Oh,” Lena said, barely able to fathom the idea of someone only wanting Kara for one night, only feeling charmed enough to keep her around for as long as it took to get off before moving onto the next. Kara opening up didn’t necessarily feel like pressure, but she could sense the trust and hope that had been placed in her and she did want to honor that. She hadn’t really been put on the spot like this before, she was usually the one nudging things along as far as talks about emotional needs and long term goals, usually out of insecurity or panic, so this level of vulnerability coming from someone who had seemed strong and certain the night before was disorienting. 

“Kara,” she said quietly after a long pause, reaching to take one of her hands. “I want to try, too. I can’t… I’m not good at flings and I get attached too easily which is why I don’t date that much in the first place, and I… I don’t know, I like you and I want to see you after this and I think there’s something here too and I need you to know that.”

Kara sighed, squeezing Lena’s hand. “Thank god,” she breathed, nodding. “Sorry for being so weird about it, I barely even gave you time to wake up,” she continued. 

“It’s okay,” Lena said, shaking her head. “You’re not being weird, promise.” She smiled slightly as Kara moved to crawl back under the covers with her, gladly cuddling up to her side and tucking her head into her chest when Kara lifted an arm to invite her to. She couldn’t help but notice how easily they fit together, how even their cuddling preferences complemented each other and they could get comfortable wordlessly. 

“How’d you sleep?” Kara asked after a quiet minute of brushing her fingertips up and down Lena’s arm. 

Lena hummed, unable to stop the blush that crept up her cheeks as she remembered the state she’d fallen asleep in: sated, post-orgasm, and completely spent. “I couldn’t tell you the last time I slept so well,” she answered honestly. 

Kara grinned, squeezing her arm softly. “It always helps to have a good cum before bed,” she said, sighing. “And you gave some great head, too. You deserved a good night’s sleep.”

“Thanks,” Lena said, laughing quietly and tracing her fingers along the bottom of Kara’s sports bra. “You… the sex was amazing. You’re amazing,” she said, glad she was nestled against Kara’s chest and her bright cheeks weren’t visible.

“Mm, thank you,” Kara said, obvious pride in her voice. “You’re incredibly fun to fuck,” she added, her free hand wandering to find the hem of the Superman t-shirt so she could slide her fingers along Lena’s bare skin. “And I’m already thinking about the next time, if I’m honest.”

Lena hooked one of her legs over Kara’s so she had access to more of her thigh, letting out a quiet breath as her hand moved a bit higher and teased at her hip before returning to a semi-appropriate resting spot a few inches below the hem of the shirt. “What about next time?” Lena asked, her voice quiet. She scooted up slightly to she could press a gentle kiss to Kara’s neck, smiling as she felt the grip on her thigh tighten.

“How fun it’s going to be to get you all wound up again,” Kara said, tilting her head back so Lena could continue pressing small kisses to her neck. “And how much I’m going to like getting you all wet, making a mess on my hand,” she continued, pausing for a moment before rolling over so that she was on top of Lena, gazing down at her flushed cheeks. 

Lena didn’t say anything, melting into the bed as Kara leaned down to kiss her firmly and looping her arms around her neck to draw her closer. Her kisses were hard but slow, Lena’s lips parting to accept her tongue as Kara wedged her hips between her legs. 

“You don’t have panties on,” Kara stated against Lena’s mouth, biting her bottom lip before moving her lips along her jaw. “It would be so easy to just-” She ground herself against Lena, smirking against her skin at the whiny noise she caused as she offered just enough friction to make Lena’s hips tilt towards hers. 

“Kara,” Lena whispered, biting hard on her lip as she ground against her again, boxers rubbing over her bare center and making her squirm. 

“Yes, baby?” Kara asked, sucking a hickey into Lena’s neck before rocking her hips against her again. 

Lena stifled another sound, squeezing her eyes shut and pressing her fingertips into Kara’s shoulders. “Easy to just what?” she asked, inhaling sharply as Kara bit down on the mark she’d just created. 

“To fuck you,” Kara murmured, moving her hands to Lena’s hips as if to demonstrate. She moved her hips again, grinding pointedly against Lena’s naked skin and gripping her securely. “I bet a toy would slide right in,” she added, her hair messy around her face as she looked down at the woman beneath her. “And then I could fuck you nice and hard and still have both hands free.”

Lena could only nod breathlessly, shutting her eyes as Kara relented with her hips only to replace them with a strong hand. She cupped Lena, barely dipping a fingertip into her as she held her in place with the hand she still had on her hip. It was hard for Lena not to squirm, craving more touch but knowing she’d likely get teased again if she asked. She was grateful when Kara drew her hand back, stroking her softly before collecting wetness on two fingers and pushing them inside with ease. 

“God, Lena,” she said, astonishment in her voice. “You really do want a toy in you, huh? Want me to fuck you with my strap on?” She pumped her fingers a few times, lazily as though she was still deciding whether or not to continue. 

Lena moaned quietly, meeting Kara’s shallow thrusts with her hips as best she could. “Anything,” she breathed, opening her eyes. Kara looked so good above her, grinning and powerful as she toyed with Lena idly. She brushed her thumb against her clit, twisted her fingers, drew them back out almost completely before sinking them back in almost painfully slowly. She was clearly having fun, still pressing down on Lena’s hip to keep her in place as she touched her. 

“Hmm, that’s a little vague,” Kara said, raising her eyebrows. “Want to try again?”

Lena huffed out a breath and nodded, whimpering as Kara took her hand away only to press her fingers against Lena’s lips. “I want you to fuck me,” she mumbled before taking the slick digits into her mouth, sucking them clean and keeping her eyes on Kara’s until she pulled them away again. 

“Good girl.”

Lena shivered slightly, resisting the urge to pick up where Kara left off as she leaned over the side of the bed to grab something from underneath. She could hear some fumbling and sat up to peek at what Kara was doing, freezing as she heard the front door open downstairs.

“You’ve got to be fucking kidding me,” Kara muttered, sitting up and pressing her hands to her temples. “Lena, I’m so sorry-”

“No, no, don’t worry,” Lena said, laughing slightly and tugging the shirt back down. “I just… wow. Timing, huh?” She was completely flushed and out of breath, not quite sure what to do with herself besides sit and try to calm down. 

“Yeah,” Kara said, clearly disappointed as well. “I’m gonna make it up to you, I promise,” she said, cupping her chin to give her a quick kiss. 

Lena nodded, returning the kiss softly before running a hand back through her hair. “I suppose I can get going soon if everyone’s getting back,” she said, taking a deep breath. “I can call a car, I just need to find my phone.” 

“Oh, I was still going to drive you home,” Kara said. “I’m not going to make you take a Lyft of shame,” she added. 

Lena smiled a bit, glad that they’d at least get to spend as much time together as it took to get back to her neighborhood. “What are you up to for the rest of the day? If you’ve got time I could make you breakfast at mine, or at least some coffee,” she offered. 

“Such a sweetheart,” Kara said, grinning and pecking her cheek before getting out of bed and opening her closet. “I don’t really have plans today besides my usual, since the season ended and camp doesn’t start for another couple weeks I don’t have games or anything.” 

“Then you  _ have _ to come over for breakfast,” Lena said, smiling and standing up to gather her clothes. 

“Want to borrow something comfy to wear home? Sweats or something?” Kara asked, looking over at Lena with a bit of amusement on her face. 

“I already planned on stealing your shirt,” she admitted, looking down at herself. “But I’ve got to put my jeans back on. I can’t wear wedges with sweats.” 

“Right, silly me,” Kara said, laughing quietly as she tugged on a fresh pair of boxers. They both finished getting dressed, Lena in last night’s jeans and Kara in basketball shorts and a tank top. It was definitely more of a morning-after look on Lena’s end, which made sense considering she was the one who woke up in a different bed than usual. “You should say hi to Tater Tot before we go, since you didn’t get to formally meet last night.”

Lena laughed, nodding as she walked over to the glass terrarium. “I don’t think I’ve ever known someone with a pet gecko,” she said, peering through the glass. 

“He’s really cool,” Kara said, smiling as she watched Lena. “I’ll let you play with him sometime, but it looks like he’s nice and cozy right now,” she said, moving behind her and resting her chin on her shoulder to look as well. 

“Sounds like a plan,” Lena said, happy at the thought of returning for a number of reasons, including getting to play with Tater Tot. “You can meet my cat today. She’s a princess.”

“Just like her mama,” Kara teased, squeezing Lena’s sides briefly and earning a laugh before straightening up. “I think your purse is downstairs with your shoes, you have everything else?”

Lena nodded, her ruined top and undergarments from the night before balled up unceremoniously in one hand. “Yep,” she said, nodding and letting Kara lead the way down the stairs. She hadn’t noticed many details about the house the night before, seeing as she’d been more than a little preoccupied, but it was a cute place and seemed comfortable and homey. She could hear someone in the kitchen and hoped they’d stay there, fairly certain she looked like trash. 

“Here you go,” Kara said, handing her her purse once they neared the front door. She slipped on her own shoes though her eyes barely left Lena, watching her fondly until she was ready to go. 

 

♡

 

“So, what’s on the breakfast menu, sweet girl?” Kara asked once they were on the way back to Lena’s, one hand resting on her knee as it had on their way back from the bar. 

“Depends what you want,” Lena said, shrugging. “I could make eggs, or pancakes, or potatoes, or biscuits…”

“You’re saying ‘or’ but you should be saying ‘and’,” Kara joked, squeezing her knee. “I think I probably eat more than you do in a day, just a wild guess.”

“I like avocado toast for breakfast,” Lena said, placing her hand on top of Kara’s and leaning against her arm briefly. 

Kara wrinkled her nose, shaking her head. “That’s not… a food.”

“It is a food!” Lena said, feigning offense. “What do you normally have for breakfast, then?”

Kara chewed her lip, then laughed. “I think I might have painted myself into a corner here,” she admitted. “I like Poptarts. And cereal. And protein shakes.”

“Poptarts?” Lena asked incredulously. “I’m being criticized for eating avocado toast and you like Poptarts?”

“This is why I said I painted myself into a corner,” Kara said, unable to keep from smiling at the expression on Lena’s face. “I don’t have particularly fancy tastes, if you haven’t noticed.”

“Well, I’m going to cook you a good breakfast. Also, I don’t have Poptarts and I probably never will so if you do sleep at mine eventually you’re going to have to be prepared for nutritious meals,” Lena said, patting her hand lightly. 

“Yes, ma’am,” Kara said, giving her knee a quick squeeze before putting both hands back on the wheel. “But when you’re over at my place you’re going to have to participate in Taco Tuesday at least once. My roommate Winn makes some… decent margaritas, so it’s worth it.”

“Okay, it’s a deal. I can’t pass up decent margaritas,” Lena said, already thrilled by the idea of becoming part of Kara’s routine. It was a little scary, yes, considering her social life was limited to hanging out with her best friend and her daughter most of the time, but she had a feeling Kara wouldn’t let her feel awkward for longer than it took her to learn everyone’s name. “How many roommates do you have?”

“Right now just Winn, James, and Lucy. My dumb ass cousin Mike was staying on our couch for a while but we had to like… kick him out because he never paid rent and didn’t clean the bathroom.” Kara rolled her eyes, clearly displeased by the memory. 

“Yikes,” Lena said, laughing quietly. “Well, do the rest of you guys get along?” 

“Oh, yeah,” Kara said, nodding. “Winn’s been one of my best friends like… since college, and James is really good friends with my cousin. My cool cousin, not my shitty one. Clark,” she clarified. “And Lucy’s sister is dating him, so we all kind of knew each other before we moved in together anyway.”

Lena furrowed her brows, pausing before responding. Something felt a little bit too familiar about some of the names mentioned. “Wait,” she said, looking at Kara curiously. “Is your cousin Clark Kent?”

“You know him?” Kara asked, genuinely surprised. 

“Of course I do, my brother tried to sue him for defamation.” Lena laughed as Kara’s cheeks flushed, shaking her head. “No, no, don’t worry. I don’t really… align with my brother’s views. At all. But Clark is banned from our hotels,” she clarified. 

“Oh my god,” Kara said, clapping a hand to her forehead. “I’m so stupid, I didn’t even realize… I even recognized your name and didn’t make the connection whatsoever. No wonder Alex was acting like a freak at lunch.”

“If it helps, I think what he did was badass,” Lena offered. “I mean… the headlines were hilarious.  _ ‘Star U.S. Soccer Player Banned from Luthor Hotel Chain After Accusing Owners of Bigotry’ _ really made a splash,” she added dramatically. 

“Everyone is going to lose their shit when I tell them who I had over last night, I guess,” Kara said, sighing. “This would only happen to me.”

“My mother might actually try to have me killed when she finds out, so I guess we’re even.”

 

♡

 

When they arrived back at Lena’s home they were both equal amounts amused and distressed over their latest discovery, deciding to cross that bridge (the ‘our families have a semi public open hatred of each other and we were too overcome with lesbian feelings to think about  it until now’ bridge) when they came to it. It wasn’t as though Kara would have known much about Lena prior to now; she stayed quiet for the most part and kept to herself, having stopped attending events with her family by the time she went away to school, so when the Luthor vs. Clark Kent scandal went down she was so far removed that lesser tabloids didn’t even reach out to her for a comment. Kara obviously had her own life as well, coaching soccer out in the suburbs rather than chasing her cousin’s coattails around the world for high profile games. It made her feel better to know that they were both a bit removed from their families, even if Kara’s relationship with hers seemed more on the positive side. 

“Anyway,” Kara said after the previous topic had been placed aside for the time being, “you’ve got a really nice place. I mean, I expected it, but still.” She looked around appreciatively, smiling at the silly needlepoint pieces hung in frames around the kitchen. 

“Thanks,” Lena said, starting a pot of coffee just to avoid fidgeting anxiously with her hands. “I have a lot of free time so I redecorate a lot,” she added, turning to lean back against the counter just as Prosecco padded into the room and made her entrance known with a loud meow and a head-butt to Kara’s leg. 

“Aw, hi kitty,” Kara greeted, bending down to offer some scratches. “She’s really pretty, it must be a hassle keeping her so clean,” she said, looking back up at Lena.

“I take her to the groomer every once in a while,” Lena said with a shrug, grabbing a bottle of water to refill her bowl much to Kara’s amusement. 

“Rich people are wild,” she murmured, laughing softly. “Want any help with breakfast?”

The two ended up making eggs and hashbrowns, Kara lamenting over the lack of bacon before resolving to replace it with four pieces of generously buttered toast. By the time they were finished eating Lena could already see how she’d need to adjust her grocery shopping if Kara was going to be at her home frequently; it wasn’t necessarily the difference in taste, seeing as she could probably get Kara to at least try some healthier foods if she asked nicely, but her portions put Lena’s to shame.

“Thanks so much for the food,” Kara said, sighing contentedly once she was finished. “You’re an angel.”

“Don’t give me all the credit, you helped,” Lena said, leaning over to kiss her cheek before picking up their dishes and taking them to the sink. 

“I made toast,” Kara reminded her. “You did most of the work. And now I won’t be hungry again for another couple hours,” she added with a grin.

“Okay, fine,” Lena said, laughing. “Heading out?” she asked as Kara got up and grabbed her keys, trying not to sound disappointed. She  _ had _ just invited her for breakfast, not an entire day.

“Yeah, I think so. I don’t want to overstay my welcome,” she said, smiling politely. Lena could sense a shift in her energy and she didn’t want to push it, remembering the conversation they had first thing in the morning. 

“I’ll walk you out,” Lena offered, reaching out to take Kara’s hand as they made their way to the front door. “Thanks again for last night,” she said quietly, turning and slipping her arms around her neck before she reached for the doorknob. 

“Sorry again about this morning,” Kara whispered, claiming her lips in a tender kiss before brushing a thumb over her cheek. “I’m going to keep my word about that, don’t worry.”

“Okay, it’s a date,” Lena said, kissing her one last time before letting her arms fall to her sides. 

Kara grinned, opening the door and still glancing behind herself at Lena as she stumbled into someone standing outside. “Shit, sorry!” she said, stepping back and gripping the woman’s shoulders to steady herself.

“Sam?” Lena asked. 

“Coach Danvers,” Sam said, bemused as she looked up at her then behind her at her friend. “Lena, I called you like 8 times,” she said, laughing as Kara let go of her and awkwardly slid her hands into her pockets. 

“My phone’s been on silent,” Lena mumbled, swiping her hair over to the side of her neck that sported at least two very noticeable hickeys. 

“Bye! Nice to see you, Ms. Arias,” Kara blurted, hurrying past to her truck. 

“Damn,” Sam said once Kara was gone, an incredibly smug smile on her face as Lena rolled her eyes to let her inside. “I didn’t think you’d actually do it, if I’m honest.”

“As if you would have let me hear the end of it if I didn’t,” Lena said, leading the way into her living room and flopping down on the couch. 

“Well, I’m glad you’re home, I was so desperate for details that I just showed up and there you two were.”

“I don’t know how many details I can give you without grossing you out, but… it was the best lay of my life. I mean that,” Lena said, sighing and twisting a bit of her hair around her finger. 

“I mean, she gave you her shirt, so… wait, did you sleep at  _ hers?  _ Then bring her back  _ here? _ ” Sam asked, looking absolutely scandalized. “She put it down that well, huh?”

“Shut up,” Lena said, smacking her lightly with a throw pillow. “I slept at her house and then one of her roommates got home so we left but then I invited her to have breakfast. That’s all.”

“Mhmm,” Sam hummed, eyeing her suspiciously. “But you wanted to feed her because she was amazing in bed, right?”

“Yes, Sam, I felt a strong urge to provide her with sustenance because she treated me very well and fucked my brains out last night and I felt indebted. Are you happy?”

Sam nodded, hopping up to go rifle through Lena’s wine fridge. “Yep! Now, let’s celebrate. It’s noon and you  _ really _ needed to get railed.” 

Lena laughed, shaking her head. “The sex isn’t even the best part,” she said, watching Sam decide between a bottle of white and a rosé.

“Oh?”

“Her cousin is Clark Kent.”

Sam paused, visibly surprised. “Clark Kent as in the Clark Kent who told your brother to eat his ass in front of a ballroom full of people?”

“That very one,” Lena confirmed with a nod.

“That’s… complicated. Did you guys talk about it or is this some Luthor online sleuthing information?” 

“We talked about it, but like… neither of us had even thought about it. To my defense, I didn’t know there was a Kent-Danvers relation at all because I don’t really pay much attention to Clark outside of gossip stories and stuff. I didn’t know he had a really hot butch cousin who lived around here.”

“Okay, that’s fair on your part, but how did she not realize? Are they not close?” Sam asked, pouring them each a generous glass of wine before returning to the couch. 

“I don’t really know what their relationship is like yet, but she lives with Lucy Lane and her sister Lois is still dating Clark, they just had a really cute vacation for their anniversary-”

“Do you have a  _ crush _ on Clark Kent? Why do you know all his business?” Sam asked, eyebrows raised.

“He’s my straight celebrity crush,” Lena mumbled. “Leave me alone.”

Sam sighed, touching her glass to Lena’s before taking a sip of wine. “Okay, all that aside, she knew you were a Luthor when you started talking and if she really had a big problem with it she wouldn’t have hung out with you. Or it would have been a one night stand and she definitely wouldn’t have driven you home to play house together.”

Lena nodded, taking a sip of wine as well before answering. “So I shouldn’t worry about it?”

“Nah,” Sam said, shaking her head. “You’re adults, you’ve got family stuff. Admittedly it’s weirder family stuff than most people I know and it’s also… wildly ironic and almost hilarious, but I wouldn’t expect less of a drama queen.”

Lena smiled, letting out a sigh. “Okay, fine. We can get back to talking about the sex if you want.”

Sam rested her chin in her free hand, nodding with exaggerated enthusiasm. “Please tell me more about that, I want to know exactly how my kid’s soccer coach fucked my best friend last night.”

“You’re the one who came over to my house demanding details, you absolute freak,” Lena said, both of them dissolving into laughter.

 

♡

 

By the time Sam had to return home the bottle of wine they’d started was empty and Lena was dying to talk to Kara again. She decided to finally have a shower first and get comfy in a rather flattering camisole and some lounge pants, settling back on the couch with her hair in two neat french braids to dry and another glass of wine just to keep her buzz going. She hadn’t checked her phone at all that day, skimming her notifications and grinning when she saw that Kara had texted a few times while Sam was over.

 

_ sorry for leaving in a hurry I didn’t mean to make it awkward _

_ I know you’re probably busy but I just wanted to apologize for that lol _

_ I’m also looking forward to seeing you again  _

_ and I hope you have a good time with Sam (: _

 

Lena couldn’t help but grin, nibbling her lip as she began her response.

 

_ hey!! don’t worry about it  _

_ wasn’t awkward on her end, she was over here for details anyway _

_ I’m looking forward to seeing you again too :*  _

 

Kara’s response didn’t take long, and Lena let herself think for a moment that she’d been eagerly awaiting her texts. In reality she was probably just an average person who had her phone nearby most of the time, but it was still a nice thought.

 

_ aw, you’re too cute sending me a kiss _

_ :* :* _

_ also you can see me again right now _

 

Lena furrowed her brows, convinced she was definitely not ready for another night out before she realized what Kara meant. A picture popped up on her screen, taken in the mirror of what looked like a 24 Hour Fitness. Kara was in probably one of the tackiest workout get-ups Lena had ever seen, a Superman sports bra and some kind of matching red spandex with a yellow waistband, but nonetheless she almost choked halfway through a mouthful of wine. Kara was sweaty, implying she’d caught her closer to the end of her workout than the beginning, and she was flexing gratuitously in the mirror with a grin on her face that implied she knew just how much Lena adored her muscles. She took a breath, clicking on the picture so she could zoom in on a few key points (abs, biceps, thighs) before responding with probably the thirstiest emoji in her most recently used: heart eyes.

 

_ you like? _

_ of course I do _

_ you look amazing _

_ thanks cutie _

_ send one back? _

_ ;) _

Lena blushed, looking down at herself and then at the photo of Kara. She supposed she looked cute enough, but definitely not steaming hot. She briefly considered changing into something a little more provocative but figured the wait for her response would give her away, defeating the casual attractiveness that she was hoping to capture in a quick selfie (or five, in order to have some selection). She pulled her camisole down a bit and rearranged her position on the couch, picking up her wine glass and posing with it semi-innocently as she smirked slightly and snapped a few different options. She quickly scrolled through them, selecting the one that showed off her cleavage the best before hitting send. 

 

_ oh shit _

_ you’re so hot  _

_ yeah?  _

_ yeah _

_ I wish I was with you rn _

_ you look so good _

_ thanks ;) _

_ I wish you were here too _

_ want to send me another? _

 

Lena took a couple more sips of wine before setting her glass down, humming. She had a feeling Kara was going to try to initiate something that definitely wasn’t appropriate for the gym, but she couldn’t help her curiosity.

 

_ maaaaaaybe  _

_ you first? _

 

Kara sent another picture back, this time a selfie capturing her lips (bottom one tucked between her teeth) down to her abs. There were hickeys visible on her neck and near her belly button, causing Lena to blush at the memory of giving them to her as she tried to decide what to send in return. It almost made Lena laugh to imagine Kara openly taking suggestive selfies in the gym compared to herself sitting on the couch at home, but when she thought about it she wouldn’t really expect anything less. She debated different poses, definitely not well-practiced in sexy selfies as of late, and decided on something similar to the first but ditching the wine glass to instead tug lightly at her bottom lip with her index finger. Pouting was always a good go-to. After she sent the second photo she busied herself with pouring another glass of wine, wondering if Kara would get as dirty over text as she seemed like she would. Lena was always a bit shy about sexting, or at least about initiating it and moving it along. She was more of the type to answer questions and follow instructions, so they’d fare well if Kara stayed in control of the conversation.

_ fuck, Lena _

_ now I’m just thinking about when I had my fingers in that pretty mouth earlier _

_ I’ve been thinking about that all day _

_ I’m blushing _

_ it’s just the truth baby _

_ I wish I could have fucked you _

_ I know you would have been so good for me _

 

Lena readjusted slightly on the couch, warmth coiling in her abdomen as she read over Kara’s words. It was like she’d somehow tapped into all the small things that got her excited; the words, the pet names, the confidence, the tone. Either Lena was incredibly easy to read or Kara was so perceptive it was startling, or perhaps it was just a happy coincidence that they knew exactly how to turn each other on. Whatever it was, it was the cause for a damp patch already forming in Lena’s underwear. 

 

_ it’s easy to be good when you treat me so nicely _

_ god  _

_ you’re so sexy _

_ next time I see you I’m going to make good on my promise, okay? _

_ mm, which promise was that again? _

_ something to the tune of fucking you with my strap on  _

_ until you see stars  _

_ oh _

_ I can’t say I wouldn’t like that _

_ I know you’ll love it  _

_ if the way you were squirming earlier is any indication _

_ ugh  _

_ I’m impatient _

_ what are you doing tomorrow?? _

_ you? _

_ please _

 

Lena was already halfway to her bedroom as she sent her next text, figuring it was only so long before she slipped a hand into her panties to finish what Kara had started. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always, hmu on tumblr @ chloeniccole to chat ~ all asks are open!


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Lena and Kara still use Facebook for whatever reason, Kara learns what a charcuterie board is, and Kara’s dildo has an incredibly stupid name.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Baby loves!!! I’m so sorry this chapter took so damn long... I’ll try to be better about it in the future! Life just happens sometimes, you know? Anyway, please enjoy this chapter (and the smut). I finished writing it on my phone because I’m dumb and left my laptop somewhere so any weird errors with grammar and formatting can be blamed on that! Xoxo

Lena slept like a rock for the second night in a row. She’d been correct in assuming she’d want to get herself off because of Kara’s texts; the second she asked if she was touching herself to the messages she responded ‘do you want me to?’ and her last shred of modesty was shattered in favor of letting Kara guide her through a rather satisfying orgasm with only her words. The thrill of doing what was asked of her and being praised for it always made it easier to finish, and Kara was definitely learning exactly what Lena liked to hear. Sure, she felt a bit naughty as she propped her phone up against a pillow so she could read incoming texts while she touched herself, but when she came with a soft moan and a shudder she wasn’t ashamed at all. Everything about Kara made her feel like a new lesbian all over again, like she did freshman year of college when her hookups shifted from sneaky kisses during sleepovers to frantic grinding in dorm room beds.

  
She woke up to Prosecco walking over her legs, her usual morning routine of meowing for Lena’s attention beginning at around 9:30 and not stopping until Lena yawned and reached to scratch between her shoulders. She was grateful that Kara hadn’t spent the night at her place after their first date, because she was definitely guilty of meowing back and forth with her cat and despite the fact that Kara would probably find it amusing it wasn’t necessarily the first impression she wanted to make. Now that she knew her a little better, though, she suspected that she probably talked to Tater Tot often. After a nice conversation with Prosecco and a good stretch of her arms she slipped out of bed, running a hand back through her hair and rubbing sleep from her eyes before picking up her phone to see if she had any notifications. Kara had requested her on Facebook and she accepted without thinking, smiling as she almost instantly received an alert on Messenger. Kara was sending her a bunch of stickers, mostly Minions, and Lena rolled her eyes before typing a response.

_it’s crazy how you were being so hot last night  
and now you’re sending me little yellow demons_

_you don’t like them?  
I thought wine moms loved minions ):_

_I’m a cool wine mom!!_  
I like pinterest recipes  
and paint and sip classes

_that’s not cool_

_you eat pop tarts  
and your truck is covered in stickers_

_exactly, because I’m cool_

_  
I can’t believe I just woke up and I’m being bullied_

_aw, poor sweet girl_

_it must be so hard to be you_

_it is_

_I’m crying now_

_I’ll make it up to you later ;)_

Lena nibbled her lip, grinning as she remembered their plans. Her nerves lit up just at the thought of seeing Kara again, so thinking about what was in store for her in the bedroom was enough to make her a bit lightheaded.

_what time do you want to come over?_

_whenever you’re ready for me  
make sure you eat a nutritious breakfast_

_you’re making it sound like we’re going to run a marathon_

_I just know the Bigfoot 5 has the potential to wear you out  
you’re delicate_

_  
Bigfoot 5???_

_that’s the dildo’s name_

_  
why does it have to have a name?_

_can’t just call it ‘the dildo’  
that’s so formal_

_okay…. but why that name?_

_it’s the biggest monster truck ever_  
not that I have the biggest dildo ever  
I just want chicks to think my dick is huge :/

 _you’re a dork_  
seriously  
like to the point that if I didn’t already know you were great in bed I might cancel

_oh hush  
as if you wouldn’t want to get fucked from behind by something that sounds that impressive_

_bullying me again??_

_I get the feeling you like it_

Lena huffed out a breath, genuinely flustered over how Kara flip flopped between joking and teasing and being downright filthy all in the span of five minutes. It was also a bit disorienting to get called out so often; in the past, attempts at relationships had grown tiring because women approached her with the need to impress or spoil but not necessarily joke around comfortably. Kara, however, was clearly comfortable poking a bit of fun at her and she was correct in assuming she enjoyed it. She never knew how attractive she found playful cockiness, but she supposed Kara was teaching her lots of things about herself. She sent a few cute stickers of her own in response to that last message, unable to think of words that would convey that she was blushing and always dissatisfied with the aesthetics presented by Facebook’s emojis, then set her phone down so she could get ready for the day.

It was another easy morning; Lena didn’t have a yoga class so she got out her mat and went to do a half-hour flow beside the pool, then had a quick shower and agonized over her closet before giving up and pulling on a robe for the time being. She made coffee and poached an egg before opening a water and pouring some food for Prosecco, both of them eating breakfast at the same time as they often did.

♡

Lena was halfway through doing her makeup, anticipating Kara’s arrival within the next half-hour or so, when her phone started to ring. Normally she’d ignore it, but since she specifically dreaded calls from two people, the custom ringtone echoing through her bathroom made her stomach drop.

  
“Fuck,” she whispered, shutting her eyeshadow palette and looking at the time again. It was 4:31 and Kara had said she was going to try to get there by 5, so she might have enough time to wrap up what would surely be a miserable phone call and still finish getting ready.

  
“Lena Luthor, you absolute idiot-”

  
“Hello, mother,” Lena mumbled, rolling her eyes and putting the call on speaker so she could multitask. “Nice to hear your voice.”

  
“Oh, don’t act like you don’t know what this is about. Do you think you’re funny?” Lillian asked, audibly even more annoyed by Lena’s apparent lack of concern.

  
“I actually don’t know why you’re calling, believe it or not. I don’t really go about my day thinking of ways to get you to contact me,” Lena said, studying herself in the mirror. “What have I done now?”

  
Lillian sighed, then paused for a moment. “You haven’t added a new friend on Facebook in months, and Lex just told me that you’re now connected with Clark Kent’s cousin.”

  
Lena laughed quietly, unable to stifle the sound. “Yeah, and what about it?”

  
“Lena, this isn’t a joke. I know that you don’t want to be associated with Lex and myself because of your… lifestyle, but would it kill you not to align yourself with the family that made such offensive claims about us? Clark wasn’t just addressing your brother and me, you know. He said ‘the Luthors can’-”

  
“Yes, mother, I’m aware of what he said.” Lena took a deep breath, pausing her makeup for a moment. “And as you know, since I don’t hold the same views that you do, I really didn’t find what he said offensive. I’m not a bigot and I don’t… aggressively campaign against immigration, you know?”

  
“I’m sick of your juvenile social justice and pseudo-politics, Lena,” Lillian muttered, and Lena could picture the particular frown she had on her face. “It’s one thing to be… the way you are, but your man-hating online shop and the company you keep make you look like an embarrassment. You’re lucky nobody cares about you enough to photograph you in public anymore. If that were the case I’d probably have to get the lawyer involved since you clearly need guidelines for how to live your life without being an absolute disgrace.”

  
“It’s not like I’m giving speeches denouncing you and Lex,” Lena pointed out. “I’m just trying to live a life away from you. Can I not have that much? Just some peace and quiet? Or are you going to find a way to sue me for existing?”

  
“This Kara girl isn’t very well known so I’m not as worried about her right now… The fact that you’re still in my will could change very quickly if you start becoming a nuisance, and if I so much as glimpse you in the general vicinity of Clark Kent in some tabloid picture we’re going to have problems.”

  
“Problems in this family? Oh, how will I survive?” Lena lamented dramatically, carefully beginning to apply her mascara. “If you’re finished lecturing me, I have plans. And I’ve been telling you for years I don’t care about being in your will, I have plenty of money for myself.”

  
“You have hush money and a trust fund that you didn’t deserve,” Lillian quipped.

  
“Undeserved hush money… You’re hilarious. Bye, mother.” Lena hung up and took a deep breath, then laughed with a hand pressed to her temple. When she was younger her mother’s words hurt much more; she felt like everything she did was wrong, that disappointing her family was an unforgivable crime, that her views and her sexuality made her a bad person. It was enough to make her insecure and repressed for most of her youth, and to complicate her relationship with love and women to an extent that took some therapy and a lot of energy to undo. Now, though, talking to Lillian felt like arguing with a Republican in a comment thread on an article: inconsequential but irritating. She was too happy with her life to let her mother’s backwards thinking to affect her day for longer than it took to humor her for a phone call.

  
After another quick glance at the time, Lena took to her dresser to carefully pore over her lingerie collection. She didn’t have the chance to wear something super showy for their first date but she didn’t know if it would be too much to do so now, or if it would seem desperate to do a whole three-piece ensemble with stockings rather than just a nice matching bra and panties. She hummed, deciding that Kara of all people would know how to appreciate a bit of effort, and decided to go with a deep red set and nude stockings. There was a knock at the door as she fastened the last clip of her garter belt and she huffed, throwing her closet open and slipping into a casual Calvin Klein sheath dress before scurrying to let Kara in.

  
“Kara, hi,” she greeted breathlessly, smiling as she was wrapped in a strong hug with one arm. “You smell good.”

  
“Thanks,” Kara laughed, letting go of Lena and looking her over as she walked inside and slipped off her shoes. “It’s my fancy stuff,” she added. “You know, from a real bottle and not a can.”

  
“Aw, all that just to impress me?” Lena teased, shutting the door behind Kara.

  
“Oh, that’s not the impressive stuff, trust me.” Kara set down the duffel bag she had strewn over her shoulder on the floor next to her shoes, moving to slide her hands down Lena’s sides. “You look beautiful, by the way.”

  
“Thank you,” Lena murmured, hands resting on Kara’s shoulders as she leaned up to kiss the corner of her mouth.

  
“Are you wearing something special?” Kara asked suspiciously as she rubbed her thumbs over the material at Lena’s waist, brushing the band of her garter belt.

  
“Maybe, maybe not.” Lena grinned as Kara’s hands moved lower, reaching to tug at the hem of her dress. “You can see later, be patient.”

  
Kara faked a very Lena-esque pout, then laughed and kissed her forehead. “Alright, alright. Whatever you say, sweet girl.”

  
“Are you hungry or anything?” Lena asked upon breaking their embrace, smoothing her hands down the front of the short sleeved button down that Kara wore. “I have snacks, like… tapenade and crackers. I could throw together a little charcuterie board or something, if you want.”

  
“I don’t know what those words are,” Kara said with a shrug and a laugh. “But I’ll try whatever you feed me.”

  
“Okay, do you prefer soft or hard cheeses?” Lena was already on her way to the kitchen, mentally kicking herself for not putting shoes on as she consciously tried not to slip in her stockings.

  
“Lena, I can guarantee no cheese I’ve ever eaten would appear on a… shark cutie board.”

  
“Charcuterie,” Lena corrected with a roll of her eyes, opening the fridge to retrieve a few jars of jam and several types of cheese. “Do you like salami?”

  
“Why do you have salami?” Kara asked curiously, bending to scratch Prosecco’s back on her way into the kitchen. “Aren’t you vegetarian.”

  
“Sam likes salami, so I keep some around. I have prosciutto too, if you like that,” she added, smiling as she watched Prosecco rub against Kara’s legs.

  
“I know what prosciutto is,” Kara said proudly, leaning against the counter as she watched Lena fuss over cutting perfect slices of cheese. “Fancy bacon. And yes, salami is good.”

  
Lena smiled, nodding. “You got it. Anything to drink?”

  
Kara thought for a while, stroking her chin playfully in concentration. “I have a feeling you don’t have beer, so I’ll have… uh… whatever goes with the food.”

  
“Rosé goes with everything,” Lena offered. “Especially cheese.”

  
“Sounds good to me!”

  
Once Lena had neatly arranged all of the food they decided to eat outside by the pool, making use of the outdoor dining area Lena rarely used save for times when Sam and Ruby came over to swim. Going outside also gave Lena a good excuse to put shoes on so that she wouldn’t have to be so short and so dangerously close to slipping every time she walked on the tiles in the kitchen. She brought the wine out as well as an ice bucket, pouring each of them a glass before sitting down with a happy sigh.

  
“What are we toasting?” Kara asked, raising an eyebrow. “Wait, I know. To… Bigfoot 5,” she said, laughing as Lena swatted her arm.

  
“You haven’t even shown it to me, how can I toast it?” Lena asked, crossing her arms.

  
“You just have to trust that you’re going to love it,” Kara said with a casual shrug as she twirled the stem of her glass between her fingers.

  
“Fine. Here’s to Bigfoot 5.”

  
“To Bigfoot 5!” Kara yelled, causing Lena to cover her face with one hand as she tried not to laugh.

  
“Luthor! Keep it down!” The voice of an older woman came from over the fence and Kara started to apologize, but Lena shushed her before she could.

  
“Get over it, it’s a special occasion!” Lena shouted back.

  
“Damn,” Kara said, equal parts inpressed and amused.

  
Lena laughed, setting down her wine glass to collect herself before responding. “Listen,” she said, leaning towards Kara with one elbow resting on the table. “That woman is absolutely insufferable. I’ve caught her leaving church pamphlets tucked into my front door on multiple occasions… I’m sure she’ll have a conniption when she sees the stickers on your truck.”

  
“I’m glad I’m disturbing her afternoon, then,” Kara said, laughing as well before taking a sip of wine.

  
Lena smiled, catching her bottom lip between her teeth for a moment before taking a sip of wine as well. “So,” she said, picking up a cracker and a slice of truffle Gouda. “How was your day?”

  
“Oh, not too crazy,” Kara said, copying Lena’s cheese selection. “Fed Tater Tot, went for a run, took a nap, nothing too exciting. How about you?”

  
Lena hummed for a moment, then shrugged. “It’s nice out so I did yoga out by the pool this morning, then I had an absolutely terrific phone call with my mother, and the rest of the time was just me waiting around all excited for you to get here.”

  
“Yikes,” Kara said, covering her mouth as she finished chewing. “Sorry. I just meant yikes about your mom. The rest sounds nice, though.”

  
“Yeah, I didn’t really consider how she stalks me on the internet when I accepted your friend request,” Lena said, sipping her wine again. “Being threatened with legal action is just part of my everyday life,” she added with a wry smile, not wanting Kara to feel guilty.

  
“I just don’t want to get you in trouble,” Kara said, sighing.

  
“Trouble keeps things interesting.” Lena took a long sip of wine after that, letting her eyes roam over Kara’s outfit.

  
“Mm, can’t argue with that,” Kara murmured, smug once she noticed Lena’s gaze. “See something you like?”

  
Lena flushed, hesitating for a moment before nodding. “You look good, can’t help staring.”

  
“Thanks, gorgeous,” Kara said, tucking a loose strand of hair behind her ear and leaning back to look Lena up and down as well. “I already told you you look beautiful, but damn I’m dying to see what’s going on under your dress.”

  
“If you’re trying to rush me to bed it’s not going to work,” Lena said stubbornly, refilling her wine glass.

  
“Oh I know, I just want you to start thinking about what I’m going to do to you after I get you out of your clothes,” Kara said casually before fixing herself a cracker sandwich and shoving the whole thing in her mouth at once.  
Lena tried not to grin, rolling her eyes before plucking another cracker from the board as well. They ate and talked until most of the food was gone, mainly thanks to Kara and her newfound appreciation for artisanal cheeses.

  
“About ready to head inside?” Kara asked, gathering things to bring back into the kitchen.

  
Lena nodded eagerly, finishing off the last of her wine before standing up and smoothing her dress. “Is it silly that I’m like… nervous?”

  
Kara smiled, shaking her head. “It’s never silly to be nervous about trying something new. I’ll take good care of you though, babydoll. No need to worry.”

  
Lena nodded, chewing her lip as they made their way inside. “Do you want me to-“

  
“Go wait in your room, keep the dress on,” Kara instructed, setting the remainder of their snack on the counter as Lena slipped out of her shoes.

  
“Got it.”

  
Kara watched Lena trot off to her bedroom before rinsing out their glasses deliberately slowly and grabbing her bag, a mischievous look on her face as she entered the room to find Lena perched on the edge of her bed.

  
“Well aren’t you a good girl?” Kara teased, shutting the door behind herself. “Been waiting politely for me to fuck you into the mattress, huh?”

  
“I guess so,” Lena said, her hands fidgeting in her lap and an excited blush on her cheeks.

  
“You guess so? That doesn’t sound very enthusiastic,” Kara said, raising an eyebrow and leaning to cup Lena’s chin.

  
“I meant yes,” Lena amended, humming as Kara rubbed her thumb over her bottom lip.

  
“Yes what?”

  
“Yes I’ve been waiting for you to fuck me into the mattress,” Lena said, her heart beating faster at the pleased expression on Kara’s face.

  
“Good,” Kara said, leaning to kiss her tenderly before pulling back. “Do you promise you’ll tell me if you don’t like something?”

  
“Yes, promise,” Lena said with a nod. “But I have a feeling I’m going to like everything,” she added, grinning. Kara’s demeanor already had her hot, the confidence and care she exhibited enough to get Lena flustered.

  
“Okay, perfect,” Kara said, kissing her forehead this time before moving onto the bed behind her. “I just want to make you feel good,” she continued, pushing Lena’s hair over one shoulder and tugging the zipper of her dress down slowly. “Want to stand up and show me what you’re wearing?”

  
Lena nodded, standing and sliding the straps of her dress off of her shoulders so she could wiggle out of it before turning around. Kara moved back a bit to regard her, eyes hungry as they traced Lena’s silhouette and the details of her lingerie.

  
“God, Lena,” she said, her voice lower now. “You don’t know what it does to see a girl like you all dressed up for me.”

  
Lena didn’t think she could blush any harder, running a hand back through her hair. “You like it?” she asked glancing down at herself.

  
“It’s amazing, you look amazing,” Kara said, nodding. “It’s too bad I’m going to mess up your pretty makeup, but I think we can leave the other stuff on for now.”

  
“Works for me,” Lena mumbled, a soft gasp of surprise escaping her lips as Kara pulled her easily onto her lap. She straddled her comfortably, leaning into the hand that came to hold the side of her neck gently as Kara’s lips teased along her jawline.

  
“You’re so warm,” Kara whispered, kissing beneath her ear. “And your heart is beating so fast, and I bet you’re already wet.”

  
Lena swallowed, her arms loose around Kara’s neck. “Are you going to check?”

  
“Not yet, I want your panties soaking before I even touch you,” Kara answered, stroking the column of her throat with her thumb and moving to kiss her lips. “Do you think we can manage that?”

  
Lena whined slightly, already seeking friction against Kara’s jeans.

  
“I take that as a yes,” Kara said, her free hand moving down to grip Lena’s ass. “You can grind on me all you want, get yourself all worked up. I know you’re desperate for some attention.”

  
Lena bit her lip, halfway between embarrassed and horny as Kara called her out. It was one of her favorite feelings, really; the controlled and safe shyness induced by someone verbalizing her arousal, her eagerness. She liked the way that Kara emphasized her vulnerability. When they kissed again Kara squeezed her ass harder and she pushed her hips forward, lace dragging over denim. She held on tighter, lips parted and needy as Kara scooted them back further onto the bed and rearranged her hands to hold Lena by the waist. Lena moaned as Kara bit her bottom lip hard, tensing her legs and pressing her fingertips into Kara’s shoulder blades.

  
“You like when I bite you, hm?” Kara breathed against her mouth, biting her lip again to elicit another noise of approval before moving on to her neck. She bit there too, and Lena could feel her grin each time she moved her hips against her. She grabbed at Kara’s clothes, fingers latched to the collar of her shirt as she felt Kara’s tongue slide slowly over the shallow marks she’d made with her teeth.

  
“Kara,” she whispered after a shaky breath.

  
“What?” Kara asked, rubbing her hands up and down Lena’s sides slowly, her fingertips toying with the garter belt every so often.

  
“I need you to touch me,” Lena stated, her breath catching as Kara snapped the waistband of her thong against her hip.

  
“I’ll keep that in mind,” Kara said simply, pressing a soft kiss to her collarbone before shifting so she could flip Lena onto her back. “But I think you should touch yourself first and let me watch.”

  
Lena nodded breathlessly as Kara climbed off of her and began unbuttoning her shirt with her eyes expectantly following Lena’s hands.

  
“No, panties on,” Kara instructed when Lena hooked her thumbs in the waistband.

  
“Kara, please-“

  
“Panties on,” Kara repeated, dropping her shirt and unbuttoning her jeans. “Be good, Lena. I know you can.”

  
Lena huffed, parting her legs a bit further so that Kara could see as she dipped a hand between them. Her fingers slipped against the wet material and she wanted desperately to sink them into herself, but she knew that whatever Kara had in mind would make teasing herself worth it. She circled her clit over the lace, shutting her eyes and rubbing slowly while she listened to Kara undressing.

  
“Good girl,” Kara praised, unzipping her bag and rifling around a bit.

  
“Thank you,” Lena said, her voice soft with arousal. She teased her own entrance through her underwear, pressing against herself and arching slightly in anticipation of Kara finally being inside of her.

  
“Any time, sweetheart,” Kara said, climbing onto the bed and stroking Lena’s thigh with one hand as she continued to watch her.

  
Lena opened her eyes, her hand still moving as she drank in the sight of Kara’s body. She was naked except for the harness she wore, complete with an admittedly impressive dildo, and the sight alone made her noticeably wetter. She had toys, yes, but nothing quite so substantial. “It’s big,” she said, grinning slightly as Kara let out a laugh.

  
“Too big?” Kara asked, still caressing Lena’s thigh.

  
“Hm, we’ll see,” Lena murmured, sighing lightly as Kara grabbed her wrist and lifted her hand away from her center.

  
“I think,” Kara said, looking down at Lena thoughtfully, “that we should get you warmed up with my fingers first. How does that sound?”

  
“Perfect,” Lena said, nodding.

  
Kara leaned down to press a kiss to her lips before pushing her knees together, pulling her soaked underwear off before kneeling with one of Lena’s legs between her own. “God, you’re so pretty,” Kara said, shaking her head and trailing one hand from Lena’s chest down to her lower abdomen. The other moved between her thighs, her middle finger sliding through her wetness before pushing deep into her with barely any effort at all.

  
“Thank you,” Lena exhaled, spreading her legs further and bringing her hands to rest on either side of her head.

  
Kara smiled, drawing her finger back and adding a second before scissoring them slightly. She repeated the movement a few times, her thumb brushing Lena’s clit when she slid in up to her knuckles. “How many do you think I can fit?”

  
Lena whined, pushing towards her hand. “More.”

  
“That’s not a number,” Kara said, pumping her fingers a few times before pulling them out and holding them to Lena’s lips. “I know you can take at least three,” she said, watching as Lena licked the wetness from her fingers with wide eyes. She stroked around her entrance a few times, teasing before sliding into her again.

  
Lena moaned at the addition of a third finger, arching slightly and looking up at Kara’s face. Kara bit her bottom lip, adjusting her positioning slightly before starting up a rhythm with her fingers and moving her other hand to hold Lena’s hip. She started off slowly with long, deep strokes, but soon Lena was squirming against her grip and meeting her faster thrusts with her hips.

  
“Do you want _more_ , Lena?” Kara asked, watching her face intently.

  
Lena whimpered and squeezed her eyes shut, nodding slightly and taking a moment to catch her breath as Kara slid her fingers out of her again and moved her hand from her waist to grip her thigh. When she pushed in again, this time with four, Lena felt her muscles flutter and more wetness coat Kara’s fingers. Kara twisted them, separated them and then brought them back together, and curled them before pulling back, moaning herself as she slid them back in.

  
“You’re being so good for me,” she said, her voice heavy with desire. “Taking four fingers, letting me stretch you,” she continued, the next thrust more powerful than the last. “I wish you could see yourself like this.”

  
It was hard for Lena to stay still, Kara’s intentionally inconsistent thrusts and the delicious ache between her legs driving her crazy. “It feels so good,” she breathed, letting out a high pitched moan as Kara suddenly started pumping her fingers quickly.

  
“It’s supposed to feel good,” Kara said, her arm flexed as she thrusted into Lena fast and deep.

  
“Oh, god,” Lena managed between moans, gripping one of the pillows behind her head. “Kara, fuck.”

  
At that Kara stopped, pulling her hand away and sucking each finger clean before wiping them on her thigh. “Get on your knees.”

  
Lena was shaking, her cheeks bright as Kara moved off of her to let her change positions. She rolled over and sat up on her knees, looking back over her shoulder with her eyebrows raised. Kara had a bottle of lube in one hand, bringing the other to press between her shoulder blades.

  
Lena understood, scooting back a bit before leaning forward onto her hands. “Is that okay?”

  
“Beautiful,” Kara said, stroking her back for a moment before positioning herself. She rested on one knee with the other foot up on the bed, squeezing lube into one hand before setting the bottle on the nightstand. She spread some onto the dildo before reaching between Lena’s legs, the rest mixing with the wetness already found there.

  
“Oh, fuck,” Lena whined as she felt the tip slide inside her, arching her back and clutching at her bedspread.

  
“Okay so far?” Kara asked, nudging forward a bit more once Lena breathed out a ‘yes’. She went slowly, pausing to check in occasionally until she was almost completely inside of her.

  
“Kara,” Lena said, her breaths shallow. “Please fuck me.”

  
“I guess you _have_ been waiting patiently,” Kara murmured, pulling out almost completely before grabbing Lena’s hips and thrusting forward to fill her.

  
Lena moaned, dropping onto her elbows and arching her back further as Kara started to guide her hips back to meet her thrusts. She knew that she had a tendency to be loud in bed, but the sounds coming out of her mouth as Kara pounded into her from behind were unlike any she’d made before. She’d had intense sex, and she’d had incredibly hot sex with Kara already, but the way she was holding her hips with both hands and the sensation of being completely filled over and over made her brain fuzzy and her mouth overflow with ecstasy. Kara dragged her fingertips down her back roughly before moving a hand to the back of her neck, squeezing slightly.

  
“Is this ok?” Kara asked, her own voice sounding breathless as she continued thrusting.

  
“Yeah,” Lena moaned, not sure how it was possible to be as wet as she was. It seemed like all the things she was too shy or too proud to ask for were things Kara already liked to give her; extra praise, pet names, instructions, a hand around her neck… she felt more than taken care of.

  
“You’re so fucking hot,” Kara said, squeezing a bit with her hand and thrusting harder into her. “And you’re _so_ so dirty. I can’t wait to see you cum.”

  
Lena curled her toes, her noises reduced to gasps and her eyes fluttering. She was fully resting on a pillow now, her lipstick smudged onto the pillowcase and her head turned to one side with her hands gripping the duvet for dear life. She wanted to be able to last forever like this, but she knew if Kara kept talking like that and fucking her the way she was she wouldn’t be able to hold on for very long. She opened her mouth to tell her but nothing besides a half-moan came out, catching in her throat as Kara squeezed again with her fingers.

  
“I want to see your pretty face,” Kara murmured after loosening her grip again, rubbing her thumb up and down the side of Lena’s neck as she slowed her thrusts as well. “And I want you to be able to see me fucking you. Would you like that? Do you want to turn over for me?”

  
“Yes,” Lena whispered, trembling as Kara pulled out of her completely. She rolled onto her back, her chest heaving as she stared up at Kara. She was sweating, peering down at Lena with a combination of awe and adoration and lust.

  
“Take that bra off for me, sweet girl,” Kara said, catching her own breath as well. “Then I’m going to make you cum.”

  
Lena reached back and unclasped her bra quickly, tossing it aside eagerly and waiting for Kara to position herself between her legs. She knelt and leaned back on her heels before guiding the dildo to Lena’s entrance again, hooking her arms under her thighs so she could scoot her closer and fill her to the hilt.

  
“How’s that?” she asked, repositioning her hands on Lena’s hips.

  
Lena swallowed, the image of Kara above her and fully inside her making it near impossible to form a response. “So good,” she said quietly after a moment. “God, Kara, it’s so good.”

  
“That’s what I like to hear,” Kara said, grinning as she began moving her hips again. The position required a couple adjustments before she could get a good rhythm going, but once she did she was unrelenting. She pulled Lena towards her by her hips, her forearms taut as she buried the toy deep inside her. It wasn’t the most sustainable position because the angle made thrusting a little difficult, but the visual had Lena completely beside herself after five minutes. Kara’s abs flexed every time she pulled Lena towards her, and watching herself take something larger than anything she’d had before was probably one of the hottest things she could name so far.

  
“Kara, Kara,” Lena whimpered, grabbing onto her arms. “I’m already close.”

  
Kara grinned, staying inside of her as she guided Lena to lay flat on the bed so she could use the headboard for leverage as she leaned over her. “Why don’t you play with your clit for me?” she suggested, grabbing the headboard with one hand and Lena’s throat lightly with the other.

  
Lena nodded, reaching to rub herself quickly while Kara fucked her with all she had. The bed knocked against the wall each time Kara’s hips pushed forward and Lena’s free hand was desperately clutching at her arm for something to ground her as her climax approached, her moans shifting to high pitched cries as she grew closer and her stomach started to tighten.

  
“That’s a good girl,” Kara coaxed, picking up her pace slightly. “Are you gonna cum for me, Lena? Are you gonna cum with me inside you?”

  
Lena rubbed herself desperately, looking up at Kara’s face as she teetered on the edge. “Y- yes,” she whimpered.

  
“Go ahead, baby,” Kara encouraged, taking her hand away from Lena’s neck to stroke the side of her face.

  
Lena let out a broken whine as she came, her hand flying to cover her mouth as Kara continued to move through her orgasm. She shuddered with each thrust of her hips, her eyes wet as Kara finally slowed to a stop and pulled out of her. She lowered her hand slowly and took a long shaky breath, blinking quickly in surprise at her wet lashes.

  
“Are you alright?” Kara asked gently, her brows furrowed.

  
Lena nodded quickly, taking a few more breaths before speaking. “I… I don’t know why I’m crying,” she said, laughing slightly.

  
“I didn’t hurt you, did I? Was the choking too much?”

  
“No, no,” Lena assured Kara, taking another deep breath. “It was just really intense. I sometimes get overwhelmed but not... in a bad way at all, just overwhelmed.”

  
Kara relaxed, nodding and loosening the harness so she could set it aside before sitting down next to Lena. “Want me to hold you?” she asked, reaching to brush a stray tear from Lena’s cheek.

  
She nodded slightly and sat up, tucking her messy hair behind her ears before climbing onto Kara’s lap. “Thank you,” she said quietly, and relaxing into the security of Kara’s arms. “For knowing what I need.”

  
“I’m just good at guessing,” Kara answered, pressing small kisses to her temple and stroking her back. “Do you need anything else?”

  
“No, this is perfect,” Lena said, sighing softly. “That was perfect. You’re perfect.”

  
“You’re giving me a big head again,” Kara said, a smile on her face.

  
“I mean, you kind of deserve it. I didn’t even know I could make sounds like that,” Lena said, already feeling bashful about her vocalizations.

  
“Mm, I like the sounds you make,” Kara said, kissing her cheek this time. “Everything about you is amazing, but I really do love hearing you.”

  
“I used to be really self conscious about making noise.” Lena’s voice was muffled now, her face buried in Kara’s neck. “That’s why I cover my mouth sometimes, or put my face in a pillow or bite my lip or whatever.”

  
“Well, you don’t have to hide from me if you don’t want to,” Kara said.

  
Lena sighed, smiling against her skin. “I think you’re bringing me out of my shell.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading (‘: shout out to my gf for unintentionally providing quite a bit of inspiration for this chapter, and shout out to all of you for coming back to read this even though I took a long time to update! I look forward to your comments, and don’t forget to hit me up on tumblr @ chloeniccole with thoughts and concepts as well! Xoxoxoxo


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Kara and Lena roll around in bed some more, Kara questions the sanity of rich people, Lena gets dragged on multiple occasions, and Alex shows up for a girl's night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello baby loves! Once again I'm sorry this took forever, unfortunately I never plan out my writing enough to publish on any sort of schedule and I realize it's annoying but I'd rather wait until I'm happy with the product than rush it and have it be shitty. I hope you guys enjoy this chapter, it's pretty fun! xo

Lena kissed Kara’s neck intermittently as she cooled down, their hearts beating against each other and Kara’s hands stilling at Lena’s hips after a while.

“Whatcha doing?” Kara murmured, a smile visible in her voice as Lena’s kisses turned from quick, tiny pecks to lingering presses and nips with her teeth.

“Nothing,” Lena answered, sucking tenderly at her skin.

Kara laughed quietly, leaning her head to one side so Lena could continue. “I don’t believe you,” she said simply. “Are you teasing?”

“No.” Lena bit her bottom lip briefly to keep from grinning, readjusting on Kara’s lap and kissing her neck again.

“Mm, you’re lying,” Kara said, squeezing her hips lightly as Lena bit near her pulse point. “You don’t think I’m worked up enough after fucking you like that?”

Lena pulled back, cheeks flushed. “Well, I don’t know,” she said, shrugging and lifting an eyebrow. “How worked up are you?”

“I’m sure there’s a wet spot where I’m sitting,” Kara said, letting her hands move up Lena’s sides so she could graze the sides of her breasts with her thumbs. “I’ve never been with anyone like you, it’s… fucking you is the hottest thing on earth, and I mean that. You’re unreal.”

“What do you mean?” Lena asked. The flattery made her blush even more, sure, but she was far from tired of being praised. She was satisfied physically, but the warm feeling that spread through her with each word Kara said could fuel her endlessly.

“I mean that seeing a beautiful, sweet, classy, put-together, Tesla-driving heiress fall apart and _cry_ because I fucked her so well makes me feel like the king of the fucking world,” Kara said, grinning as Lena leaned to kiss her lips. “And,” she continued, her hands moving lower again as she pulled back just barely, “I love how much you trust me, and how you’re vulnerable with me… it’s my favorite thing to be in control like that. I like taking care of you, and I like making you feel good, and I like telling you what to do because I know you like being told.”

Lena hummed, kissing her again. “I don’t know if I’d call myself put-together,” she said, resting her forehead on Kara’s. “But everything you say about me sounds so good that I really can’t argue.”

“It sounds so good because _you’re_ so good,” Kara said, shrugging. “You’re good and I’ll say it as many times as you need me to.”

“It’s fun being good for you,” Lena said, her voice barely above a whisper and her fingers stroking Kara’s shoulders softly.

Kara hummed, wrapping her arms around Lena’s waist and squeezing tightly for a moment. “By all means,” she said, smiling as Lena’s head fell to the crook of her neck again, “be as good as you’d like.”

Lena hugged her back, calves tense against Kara’s thighs as she resumed offering neck kisses with more fervor than before. She was still very warm and she could taste sweat on Kara’s skin, but she didn’t mind as she listened to the sound of Kara’s breathing and felt her heartbeat pick up against her chest again. It was odd being this comfortable after finishing, after crying through her orgasm nonetheless, but it was a nice kind of odd. She liked the way Kara held her, the way she could tell she was probably eager to get off as well but remained too focused on Lena’s comfort to prioritize her own pleasure, the way strong hands wandered over the curve of her waist and the dip of her spine as neck kisses turned into love bites.

“Is it okay to leave marks?” Lena asked quietly, eager to reach between them and feel Kara’s arousal but knowing her touch would be requested when necessary.

“Sure, as long as you’re okay with everyone knowing where I got them,” Kara answered, chuckling at the shy look Lena gave her. “Oh, don’t act all embarrassed now. I bet you like being bragged about.”

“Maybe a little.” Lena pecked her lips quickly before attaching her lips to her neck, this time sucking hard and nipping with her teeth so that when she pulled away she left a wet, dark mark.

“Try doing that a little lower,” Kara said, leaning her head back and sighing contentedly as Lena shifted back on her lap in order to kiss across her chest. She moaned quietly as Lena’s tongue swirled around her nipple, another dark hickey placed between her breasts as she reached for a fistful of dark hair.

Lena scooted back again, sucking blooming marks into Kara’s skin as she slowly made her way down her abdomen. When she ended up on her knees between Kara’s parted legs she rested her cheek on her hip, raising her eyebrows and letting her hands settle on her upper thighs.

“What’s that look for, hm?” Kara asked, now propped up on her elbows rather than sitting upright as she looked Lena over, lingering on the arch of her back.

“I just want to know what you want me to do,” Lena said, shrugging slightly and rubbing a thumb over her thigh.

Kara considered her for a moment, reaching one hand to stroke Lena’s cheek before tapping a finger on her lips a few times. “I think,” she said, grinning as Lena opened her mouth on instinct and flicked her tongue over her fingers, “I want you to take my fingers in your mouth while I touch myself. I like watching you suck on them.” She raised her eyebrows, a bit surprised by the idea but definitely not against the idea of looking up at Kara while she got herself off.

Lena closed her lips as Kara pushed two fingers into her mouth, eyes on Kara’s face as she followed Kara’s slow motions. She’d never sucked on someone’s fingers just for the sake of a show, for something to parallel that person’s own pleasure as they watched her, but as Kara’s free hand moved between her legs and she slipped into herself at the same pace she understood the appeal. She could hear how wet she was, fucking herself slowly and looking down at Lena’s wet lips around her fingers before finally drawing circles around her clit. Lena was mostly quiet, fascinated and unbelievably pleased by the throaty moans Kara tried to stifle.

“You’re such a good girl, Lena. You have no idea how it makes me feel,” Kara started, pausing to breathe as her fingers rubbed quick circles and her others slid over Lena’s bottom lip, “to see you do what I say.”

Lena took two fingers back into her mouth once Kara was done toying with her lip, humming her thanks around them as she felt a thrum of arousal at her praise. It was a moment in which she would have done _anything_ Kara asked, the smell of her and the slick, wet sounds of her fast-moving fingers completely intoxicating. It was hard not to close her eyes and lose herself in the motions, but watching as Kara’s core tightened and she bit hard on her bottom lip made it worth it to concentrate. Kara got quiet and squeezed her eyes shut when she was close, rubbing herself frantically and pulling her fingers from Lena’s mouth so she could hold her neck and keep her close to her core. Lena leaned into her touch, cheek resting on Kara’s thigh again as she let herself watch the way she pulsed as she came, fingers twitching over her clit and a short groan escaping her throat. It was a unique kind of intimate, at least to her, to watch someone get themselves off. It felt dirty and special and private and genuine all at once, especially considering her involvement, and the swell of affection in her heart as she listened to Kara’s soft pants of relief made it hard not to say something.

“Kara,” Lena whispered after a moment, the gentle hold on the side of her neck releasing and Kara’s body liquefying into the mattress. She crawled up to lay beside her, a hand delicately placed in the middle of her chest to feel her heartbeat slowing. “Thank you.”

Kara sighed, taking a few more seconds to catch her breath before turning her head and opening her eyes. “For what?” she asked curiously, feeling around for Lena’s hand to take.

“I don’t know,” Lena said, shrugging and pressing her forehead to Kara’s shoulder. “For letting me see you do that, and letting me… help, be a part of it, whatever.”

Kara nodded, squeezing her hand. “You don’t have to say thank you for that, sweet girl,” she said. “Sometimes I just… like it that way, you know what I mean? Doing it myself,” she clarified, her thumb moving back and forth over Lena’s knuckles. “But you liked it? You’re okay with me doing that?”

Lena could sense the self-consciousness in her voice and she squeezed her hand back for reassurance, pressing her lips to her skin before answering. “Anything that makes you feel good and makes you happy makes me happy,” she said, smiling when Kara kissed the top of her head. “I’d never really done that specifically before, I guess, but I really liked it. I liked you watching me, I liked watching you… It was all perfect.”

“Okay, I’m glad,” Kara said, smiling. “You’re amazing. I should ask you to suck my fingers more often.”

“Oh, stop it,” Lena mumbled into her arm, smiling as well.

“You’re being shy again,” Kara said, laughing as Lena hid her face even more. “I think it’s sweet that you get shy. I’m not teasing you, I promise.”

“Whatever,” Lena said, unable to hide the grin in her voice.

They cuddled for a while, sated and comfortable until someone’s phone started vibrating with an incoming call.

“Is that you or me?” Kara asked, hesitating before sitting up to look around with Lena still curled at her side.

“I think you, I usually have my sound on to anticipate my demon mother,” she said, reluctant to move.

Kara got out of bed and stretched, offering a very nice view of her muscular back before moving over to her discarded clothes to grab her phone out of her jeans. “Hey, Alex” she answered, sitting back down on the bed. “I’m uh… I’m at Lena’s, yeah.”

Lena forced herself to get up in order to give Kara some privacy on the phone, walking into her bathroom to grab her robe before heading out into the kitchen to get them some water. It was starting to get dark out and she wondered how long they’d been in her room, smiling contentedly as she grabbed a couple of bottled waters from the fridge to set out on the coffee table for Kara and herself. She made sure Prosecco had enough water to drink with her dinner, scratching behind her ears for a while before sitting on the couch where she waited for Kara to finish her call.

Kara emerged after a few minutes in her boxers and sports bra, looking rather happy as she settled on the couch next to Lena and accepted one of the waters. “Alex wants to hang out tomorrow,” she stated after swallowing half the bottle, lifting an eyebrow down at Lena. “She’s like… Okay, I don’t want to put her on blast but she’s been really clingy lately,” she continued. “So she keeps asking me to hang out which I love but I think it would do her some good to see some new faces.”

“You sound like Sam talking about me,” Lena said with a laugh, sipping from her own water. “But I guess it did _me_ some good to get out there.”

“Exactly,” Kara said, smiling and slipping her free arm around Lena’s shoulders. “If you’re down I think it would be fun to all hang out, with Sam, too. I told her she should meet you before she makes any more judgements, I won’t let her be unfair about your family.”

Lena nodded, a bit nervous at the prospect of meeting Kara’s sister so soon but not necessarily opposed to the idea. Kara had mentioned that Alex was acting weird about Lena when they had lunch together the other day and that worried her because she didn’t know if Alex was necessarily thrilled about the idea of them together, but rejecting the invitation might make her look more suspicious than necessary.

“We don’t have to if you’re uncomfortable at all, it’s just an idea,” Kara said, rubbing her shoulder lightly.

“I think it’s a good idea,” Lena said after thinking for a bit longer. On one hand she was apprehensive, but on the other hand she was already envisioning her life with more of Kara in it and that wouldn’t be possible if she started off on a bad foot with Alex. “And I think Sam will be thrilled to hang out with you in a normal setting, too.”

“Okay, awesome,” Kara said, beaming. “I can’t lie, I’m also kind of excited to show you off. Alex can’t believe anyone… fancy would go out with me. She won't act like it when you meet her, but she does think your lifestyle sounds very impressive.”

Lena rolled her eyes, sipping from her water again. “You’re giving me too much credit, Kara. But I can’t say I hate being shown off.”

“Yeah, I know,” Kara said, laughing as Lena stuck her tongue out at her quickly. “Oh, and it's okay if I tell Alex that Same is gay, right? Like she's out and everything?”

Lena was briefly caught off guard, not even having considered that Kara's sister might be a lesbian as well. “Yeah, go for it,” Lena said, shrugging. "As long as you emphasize that she's single," she added with a smile. 

“Okay, cool. I was just curious,” Kara said, nodding thoughtfully.

Lena hummed contentedly, putting the cap back on her water so she could nestle into Kara more comfortably. “Want to know something stupid?”

“Of course,” Kara said, nodding and setting her own water down on the coffee table to toy with the belt on Lena’s robe.

“I really didn’t think you’d want to hang out with me that much. Like… multiple days in a row and stuff like that,” Lena admitted.

“Why’s that?” Kara asked, a frown tugging at the corners of her mouth.

“I don’t know, I feel like I’m always disproportionately clingy in these situations and that’s one of many reasons I avoid them,” Lena said, nibbling at her lip.

Kara nodded, still fidgeting with one hand while the other held Lena’s shoulder securely. “If it eases your mind at all I’m pretty upfront,” she said, offering a shrug. “I’d tell you if I was just interested in having awesome sex whenever we’re feeling it, but… I really want to keep getting to know you, Lena. I like you.”

The energy in the room suddenly felt more serious than Lena would like and the familiar feeling of wanting to quit while she was ahead settled like a rock in her stomach. It was easy to give in to the ‘maybe I should go back to being alone and just wishing for a girlfriend’ feeling when she was having a fling with a girl who worked at a coffee shop that she liked or a week into it with some blind date Sam found for her, but she knew that if she got cold feet and let Kara go somebody else would fill her place sooner rather than later. She didn’t even know if she could consider herself somebody _with_ a place when it came to Kara’s world, but the scary-exciting feeling of simultaneous dread and elation when Kara said she wanted to keep getting to know her made her swallow her fears for the time being. _I’m allowed to be happy,_ she told herself, not saying anything as she reached out for Kara’s hand. _I deserve this._

♡

Kara spent the night at Lena’s, persuaded into a shower and a face mask before climbing into bed and pulling Lena to her side so she could nestle in the way she did on the first night they spent together. Their morning started off easy and slow, no alarm set besides the ever reliable sound of Prosecco meowing for attention. To be fair they’d left her by herself most of the night, with good reason, and it wasn’t unpleasant for Lena to wake up with her leg comfortably hooked over Kara’s.

“Meow to you too,” Kara yawned, one eye opening as Prosecco walked over her stomach to bump her head against Lena with another meow.

“Good morning, noisy princess,” Lena said, sighing as she propped herself up on one elbow so she could free the other arm to pet her cat.

“Thought you were talking to yourself,” Kara said, grinning as she scooted over slightly so Prosecco could lay between them.

“I woke up ten seconds ago and you’re already making fun of me,” Lena said sticking out her bottom lip and flopping back down onto her pillow with a dramatic huff.

“Hey, don’t pout,” Kara said, reaching to poke her cheek. “Noisy princesses are my favorite.”

They had to kick Prosecco out of bed so they could get a morning makeout taken care of before getting up to make coffee, Lena’s stomach fluttering the whole time because Kara was someone she apparently did this sort of stuff with with, snuggling with her cat and kissing right after waking up even though she tried to convince her to at least let her brush her teeth first. One good date and some great sex was neither here nor there, she supposed, but it felt natural to wake up next to Kara. It felt comfortable and domestic to walk out to the kitchen with her in her nightgown and slippers, to put on a pot of coffee and chat about how they slept, and that comfortable feeling made her feel nervous like she had the night before. She didn’t fixate on it, though, because it was hard to fixate on anything besides Kara when she was standing in her underwear doing stretches and flexing her muscles in the kitchen.

“Do you even realize how distracting you are?” Lena asked, raising an eyebrow before opening the fridge.

“Oh, never,” Kara joked, looking down and flexing her abs before giving Lena a grin. “I would never in my life try to distract a lady from her… what are you doing, exactly?”

“I’m cooking,” Lena said, setting several items from the fridge on the counter. “Well, I’m going to attempt to cook after I have some coffee,” she amended. “But if you keep being a showoff I’m just going to feed you scrambled eggs.”

“I like scrambled eggs,” Kara said with a shrug. “You said I ate them like a really efficient vacuum last time, remember?”

“I know that, but I want to make you something nice,” Lena said, hands on her hips. “And I need to try out a new Pinterest recipe, anyway.”

“You suburban moms and your Pinterest recipes,” Kara said, rolling her eyes and going back to stretching.

“You can’t call me a mom in public or people are going to think I have a secret child and not just a cat who acts like a 12 year old girl,” Lena pointed out, laughing and swiping at the iPad she had propped in a stand on the counter to find the recipe she was looking for.

“Do you… use that for anything other than recipes?” Kara asked skeptically. “I swear I saw an iPad in your room somewhere.”

“That’s my new one,” Lena said simply, getting out a pair of mugs for their coffee. “What?” she asked upon noticing Kara’s expression. “This one’s old! I use both!”

“It’s going to take me a second to get used to all your crazy rich person antics,” Kara said, grinning and leaning back against the counter beside Lena once she was satisfied with her morning stretches.

“You can play on my iPad while I cook,” Lena offered, laughing into the quick kiss Kara pressed to her lips before running to her room to find the tablet.

♡

“Sam, it’s bowling, I don’t even bowl and I’m going because it’ll be fun,” Lena said, groaning as Sam ran through several unbelievable excuses as to why she couldn’t go out bowling that evening.

Kara had suggested the bowling idea over breakfast, which consisted of a moderately successful eggs florentine that Kara didn’t hate despite her apprehension about poached eggs. Alex had already agreed that bowling was a fun idea, and Lena knew that her own taste in night time activities wasn’t necessarily compatible with the rest of the group, so she’d agreed to the idea as well with the disclaimer that she wasn’t a particularly great bowler. Kara had already gone home to feed Tater Tot and work out before their plans, so Lena sat out by the pool with a spontaneous mimosa while she tried to convince Sam to join them.

“I just don’t know why now _I’m_ the one getting set up. I’m supposed to do that with you because I’m good at it, look at Kara,” Sam said, earning a scoff from Lena.

“Exactly! Look at Kara! Don’t you want to know what her sister’s like? Plus, it’s not even a date, it’s just hanging out in a group,” Lena said, glad that she could forget her own nerves for a while in favor of trying to convince Sam to go. “I’ll be so bummed if you puss out, you know I’ll freak if I go by myself.”

“You’re the queen of manipulation, do you know that? It’s scary.”

“I got it from my mother.”

“See? Scary,” Sam said, laughing. “Fine, I’ll go. But we’re doing pre-drinks at your place and I want vodka tonics.”

“I only keep tonic for you now, just so you know. I’m on a vodka La Croix kick,” Lena said. “Less calories.”

“You have really fucked up taste sometimes, do you know that?”

“That explains why I’m friends with you,” Lena said, sipping from her glass.

After wrapping up their call, Lena once again found herself restless while she tried to kill time for the awkward few hours before Kara was set to pick them up. That was part of the problem with her not working, not getting involved in anything besides yoga classes and doing paint and sip events with Sam every couple months. Once she had plans she was too wound up over them to let it go, and getting cancelled on felt like a huge blow rather than a minor blip in her day. She decided that at least for this day her fix would be to post on social media and maybe peruse Pinterest for more recipes that Kara would like, opening her front facing camera to take some admittedly thirst-trap-esque selfies in her bikini. She held her glass up and raised an eyebrow, scrolling through all the photos she took for about 10 minutes before selecting one to post. She shared it to Instagram and Facebook, captioned with the champagne bottle emoji and a winky face, then downed the rest of her drink before her phone vibrated.

 

_was that picture supposed to get my attention, cutie?_

 

Lena nibbled her lip, grinning as she typed her response.

 

_maybe..._

_how could you tell???_

_you shared it to facebook_

_and your last facebook picture is from six months ago_

_but I didn’t follow you on instagram until 5 seconds ago so you put your cute picture on fb_

_you’re adorable_

_ok you got me_

 

A string of blushing emojis followed, then several winking kissy faces from Kara. They texted back and forth for a while, arguing playfully over what was considered appropriate bowling attire, until Kara said she had to drive home from the gym and Lena figured she should go inside and have a nap before Sam arrived for pre-drinks.

♡

“You are not wearing _that_ bowling,” Sam said as Lena swung her front door open, dressed in Joie chambray pants and what she thought was a modest enough top for a bowling alley.

“Why not? It’s on trend,” Lena said, peeking down at her cleavage.

“You have to bend over to bowl, your boobs are gonna fly out,” Sam said, shaking her head with a smile before making a beeline for the home bar.

“There’s vodka already open in the freezer,” Lena called, bending down to see if Sam was correct about her top. She was unfortunately correct, loose fabric and a deep neckline didn’t necessarily work from that angle, but she was stuck on what to wear in order to impress Kara without looking like a total floozy to Alex.

“Of course there is, you lush,” Sam joked. She grabbed glasses from the bar and filled them with ice, setting them down before retrieving the vodka and heading back over to find the tonic water and Lena’s La Croix. “Go change into something normal before your lady gets here to retrieve us,” she teased, eyeballing the amount of vodka in the drinks and splashing a bit more into each glass.

“She’s not my lady,” Lena said defiantly. “We’re just… getting to know each other.”

“I’m just messing with you,” Sam said, laughing. “But you do need to change,” she added, shooing Lena away and continuing to fix their drinks.

Lena rolled her eyes with a fond smile, hurrying to her bedroom and discarding her top before pawing through her blouses. She pulled out a navy top with a hibiscus pattern, holding it up to herself and peering at her reflection in the full length mirror. It would still show some cleavage, which was the goal, but it was more appropriate seeming for bowling than her previous choice.

“Could you zip me up?” Lena asked once she was back out at the bar, turning so Sam could help her with her top before sighing and rearranging her hair as she faced her. “Okay. What’s the verdict on this one?”

“Cute,” Sam said, smiling with a nod. “Kate Spade?”

Lena nodded, smoothing the top down in the front before picking up the drink Sam slid towards her. “It doesn’t look too cheap, does it?”

“I’m wearing a plain t-shirt,” Sam stated, laughing as she motioned at her own outfit before taking a long drink from her glass.

“You can pull that off, though. It’s like… model off duty. You've got the whole...'I don't really care because I look really hot in anything so I just threw this on' sort of look happening,” Lena said, always curious as to how exactly Sam made t-shirts and jeans look so stylish and classy whereas she felt like she was getting ready to run around in the mud in the same outfit.

“You’re overthinking this. Your outfit looks like it cost plenty and you look too gorgeous for your own good.” She nudged Lena playfully, grinning as she got a rather substantial nudge back. “Now drink your vodka and chill out.”

“Yes, ma’am,” Lena said, taking a deliberately long sip before sitting down on one of the bar stools.

“You know I’m happy for you, right?” Sam asked after a moment of silence, her expression soft. “Like, really really happy.”

“I know,” Lena said, butterflies stirring in her stomach at the acknowledgment that there was something to be happy about.

“She must really like you if she insists on picking you up even though it’s out of the way,” Sam added, eyebrows raised. “I mean, you could easily call a ride.”

Lena considered her point, not really having thought about how tedious driving back and forth to her neighborhood probably was. “It’s nice of her,” Lena said, smiling. “And I can’t say I don’t prefer her company to that of a boring silent driver.”

“I think you’re also into the truck.”

“Yeah… I do really like the truck.”

♡

By the time Kara texted that she was out front, Lena and Sam had both finished two relatively strong drinks each and Lena was feeling much more confident about the whole bowling situation. The worst thing that could happen was that she would lose the game horribly, and that didn’t seem too bad considering she was mostly interested in trying to make a good impression on Alex as a person rather than a bowler. She dug a drawstring bag out of the hall closet before grabbing the rest of her things and heading out to Kara’s truck with Sam, giddy as Kara got out to open their doors.

“Hello ladies, your Uber has arrived,” she greeted, giving Sam a quick hug and Lena a peck on the cheek before they both settled in the backseat. “What’s in the bag?”

“My bowling shoes,” Lena said with a shrug, Sam’s expression perturbed and Kara’s genuinely amused.

“Bowling shoes? You told me you don’t bowl. I _know_ you don’t bowl because we would have gone together before this if you did,” Sam said, reaching over to snatch the bag from Lena’s lap. Sure enough, inside was a pair of pink and white bowling shoes that looked like they’d never been worn.

“I was going to go a couple years ago, and I thought it would be gross to wear rental shoes,” Lena said, looking between the two women. “What? You don’t think it’s even a _little_ bit gross?”

“Not gross enough to buy shoes over,” Kara said, laughing. “You’re such a diva.”

“So you didn’t even end up going?” Sam asked, looking at the bottom of one of the shoes. Lena shook her head, playing with a bit of her hair. “Lena, do you even know how to bowl?”

“I figured I can just pick it up,” Lena said hopefully. “Or something,” she added.

“God, this is going to be a fun night,” Kara said, shaking her head with another laugh as she got in the front seat. “We’re gonna grab Alex last, obviously. She’s closest to where we’re going.”

“Sounds like a plan,” Lena said, swiping her shoes back from Sam and repositioning them on her lap.

The three of them talked about inconsequential things on the way to pick up Alex, Lena’s knee bouncing for most of the ride. It was hard to focus on light conversation when someone who was skeptical of her (at best) was about to join them; despite the vodka and Kara’s optimistically firm belief that Lena and Alex would get along, she was still nervous.

“Oh, god,” Kara said as she pulled up to the curb outside of Alex’s apartment building, watching her sister emerge carrying a six pack of beer.

Lena couldn’t help but smile, definitely respecting the concept of bringing beverages to go. If nothing else, at least Alex seemed down to drink with some women and that was pretty much all Lena did as far as social activities (especially if Prosecco counted as a woman).  

“Alex, you don’t need to do this every time we go somewhere,” Kara said, laughing as Alex got in on the passenger’s side.

“I don’t know what your problem is with road drinks. Do you guys like road drinks?” Alex turned around in the seat to address Sam and Lena, smiling and raising an eyebrow.

“I love road drinks,” Sam said with a shrug, grinning as she accepted a beer.

“See?” Alex said, nudging Kara’s shoulder. “What about you, Lena?”

Lena laughed, letting out a breath she’d been holding unnecessarily. “I’m also on board with road drinks, but I’m not really a beer girl.”

“That checks out,” Alex said, nodding and rifling around in her purse. “Whiskey?”

“Alex!”

“Kara, hush. I’m trying to make friends.” Alex offered Lena the flask from her purse which Lena accepted happily, highly entertained by the sibling banter and equally pleased by the way Alex completely circumvented awkward introductions.

“Alright, does everyone have their arms and legs inside the vehicle? Seat belts? Drinks in hand?” Kara asked, faux-seriousness in her voice despite the obvious joy on her face.

“Aye-aye, Captain,” Sam answered, Alex laughing as Kara started for the bowling alley.

♡

“Alright, I just have to get this out of my system,” Alex said as the group made their way into the building, turning her attention towards Lena. “You realize how funny it is that you’re banging Kara after what Clark said at that gala or whatever, right? Like… you know that’s fucking hilarious.”

Lena laughed despite her flushed cheeks, nodding. “The irony isn’t lost on me, I promise you that,” she said, casting a glance at Sam as Kara reprimanded her sister for about the 50th time with regards to her teasing Lena. Things actually seemed to be going _well_ , and Alex was easy to get along with despite her sometimes acerbic sense of humor. It made sense with the way Kara poked fun at her that her older sister would be similar in that regard, and Sam’s personality meshed with the dynamic almost too well. She was relieved, a little buzzed, and excited to pretend she knew a single thing about bowling.

“Everyone except miss fancy pants over here needs shoes, right?” Alex asked the group once they’d paid for their lane, Lena insisting on at least pitching in despite Kara’s protests since she was the one that requested bumpers.

“I’ll come with you to get them,” Sam offered quickly, the pair of them walking off before Kara could ask if they wanted her to go as well.

“It’s kinda freaky how well everyone’s getting along, isn’t it?” Kara asked, sliding her arm around Lena’s waist.

“Yeah, but it’s good,” Lena said, smiling up at her. “I like Alex.”

“So does Sam,” Kara said, both of them peering over to the counter where the pair went to rent their shoes.

“No kidding,” Lena agreed, leaning into Kara’s side for a moment before Sam and Alex ran back over with the shoes.

“Okay, I have specific rules for bowling,” Alex announced, leading the way over to their lane. “We all have to pick funny names, any technique is allowed except running down the whole lane and knocking down the pins manually– Kara– and the loser has to buy a round of drinks.”

“Sounds fair to me,” Lena said with a smile, sitting down to carefully remove her shoes and replace them with the ones she’d brought.

They selected their names mostly based on suggestions from the group: Lena was ‘Virgin’, seeing as she’d never been bowling, Sam was deemed ‘Frat Boy’ because Alex got her to shotgun a beer in the parking lot before they entered the bowling alley, Kara was ‘Jackass’ because Alex took control of the screen before anyone else could enter Kara’s name, and Alex was ‘Frat Prez’ due to her aforementioned hazing of Sam.

“Alright, Virgin, you’re up,” Kara said, watching with amusement as Lena got up and walked impossibly slowly to pick up her ball.

“Are you really trying to pick the prettiest color, Lena?” Sam jeered from her seat, already laughing.

“Fuck off,” Lena said defensively, picking up the ball that was closest to pink and cradling it carefully in both hands. “Nobody is allowed to make fun of me on my first try, alright?”

“No promises,” Alex called out.

Lena took a breath, doing an awkward little hop-skip before jogging towards the lane with the intention of just flinging the ball in the general direction of the pins. She didn’t realize how heavy it would feel once she was in motion, or that the momentum of the running combined with the weight of the ball would cause her to pitch forward and stumble a bit, and she definitely didn’t anticipate stepping on her own pristine shoelace and taking herself out before she could actually propel the ball forward. Had she been sober she would have felt painfully humiliated as she watched her pitiful bowling ball roll to a stop against the bumper halfway down the lane, but the sound of Sam and Alex’s loud and enthusiastic applause at her fall coupled with the fact that she had helped herself to quite a bit of the whiskey just made her laugh.

“Nice one, princess,” Kara commented as she got up, walking over to where Lena had taken her spill.

“Should I just go buy that round of drinks now?” Lena asked as Kara helped her up, feeling certain that her knees were bruised but also more hopeful than she’d been in a long time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you all enjoyed! I look forward to reading your comments as always (and getting your asks on tumblr). Let me know what you think about Sam and Alex as well as if you think Lena is valid for being absolutely horrible at bowling! xoxo


	7. Update!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This isn’t actual story so feel free to ignore if you want.

Hi, everyone! I know it’s been ages since I’ve updated this story and I wanted to let everyone know what’s going on. My girlfriend and I moved to Colorado front California in August and since then things have been pretty crazy. We’ve each had a personal physical health emergency or two, mental health is out the window for the time being but she’ll be back, I lost one of my grandmothers and then had to miss the funeral because of what can be briefly described as a nightmare from hell involving my cervix, I got a new job which means I work Thursday through Sunday and I have classes Monday through Thursday, we adopted a new kitten, I got signed to a modeling agency in Denver that seems pretty intense and demanding, and we’ve generally been trying to survive our irl lives the best that we can while still having fun. I started a YouTube channel which was something I’d been wanting to do for a while, I’ve been working hard to furnish and decorate our apartment, once again I’m in school and I work, so it’s not that I don’t love this story or want to continue it I just have not had the time or been at the mental capacity to put out a good chapter.

All of that being said, with the holidays coming up, winter break, health problems getting sorted out and a more manageable schedule, I am going to try to get that next chapter to you guys as soon as I can and I’m not abandoning this piece! 

Xoxo


End file.
